I'll Show You
by SuperBakaGirl
Summary: Inu Yasha is a boy who's had his heart beaten and smashed by the popular girl, Kikyo. When a little punk rocker chick comes into the picture, can he learn to love again? *Complete*
1. Punk vs Prep

This is my first completed fic. The idea was inspired by the song skater boy, ya know, the whole popular girl dumping the average boy, he goes and starts a band, finds someone else.....yeah, that's the whole idea. Well hope you enjoy. This is my first completed work, so be gentle. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know I don't own Inu Yasha and gang. This is the only time I'll be saying this since everyone who reads it isn't going to skip the first chapter. I don't own any of the songs I use in this either. It'll probably be all Avril songs since the stories based on her song, but I don't know for sure yet.  
  
~Chapter 1- Punk vs. Prep~  
  
Teachers yelled as a trio of young hellons on skaterboards went flying through the halls. All of the student were cracking up at the site. This wasn't an unusual occurance at Shikon High, as a matter of fact it was almost a daily thing. The school itself was pretty large, many students attended. As with most other schools there was a wide variaty of social classes. First you had your preps, the stuck up rich people who wore the most expensive clothes and were the teachers favorites. Then you had the punks/skater kids, like the ones riding through the hall reaking havoc on the poor old teachers. Of course there were many others, but this stories gonna primarily focus on the above two. So we won't take the time to go into the rest. The preps and punks never hung out, it was like an unwritten law or something. Preppies saw punks as descracefull things who had no respect for themselves or others, like with the way they would dress all slouchy and run around doing crazy things. Punks saw preps as, well...stuck up. They were to worried about their appearances and just plain dull. So for the most part the two just avoided each other. Of course there were those who loved to pick fights and taunt the other side. Like one dark haired, voilet eyed young man and his small group of comrades. They just couldn't help themselves. It was sooo much fun tormenting the preppies. Those dimwitted jocks could get riled up so easily. And this is why the trio were flying down the halls at unusual speeds with four rather large jocks hot on their trails. The three reached the end of the hall and one by one grinded down the front step railing. All four jocks stumble out of the front and ended up tumbling down the steps. The leader of the skater group stopped and started laughing hystarically as the other two followed suit.   
  
"Geez...haha...you guys'll never be able...hehe...to catch us. You should just go back to measuring each other dicks or something." he grabbed at his stomach, the pain from laughing so hard becoming unbearable causing him to go to the ground on all fours.  
  
"You stupid punks, you just wait, when I do catch you, you three are gonna be in for it." With that said the four jocks managed to get to their feet just in time for the skaters to take off on them again.   
  
"See you blockheads later!" called one of the three as they dissappeared from the jocks veiw.  
  
~The three skater kids are now all sitting on a playground somewhere.~  
  
"Damn, that was absolutely beautiful. Did you see their faces when they went flying down the steps. Absolutely priceless."   
  
"Yeah Inu Yasha, what would we do for fun if those idiots weren't around." Miroku said from the swing he was sitting on. "Really, if we didn't have those loosers to torment, this place would be so boring."  
  
"It's their own faults," Kouga said while hanging upside down on the monkey bars. "They make it so easy. If they had as much brains as they did muscle, they would have caught us a long time ago."   
  
All three of them had been friends for as long as they could remember, even though there were times when Kouga and Inu Yasha didn't get along to well. The trio usually spent their time (when not tormenting the preps/jocks that is) at the local skate park or in Miroku's garage blasting away on their instruments. They were pretty famous throughout the whole school. Not popular, just famous. Preps knew of them well and looked down on them grately, while punk rocker chicks worshipped the ground that they walked on. They were quite a good-looking group. Inu Yasha wore a black t-shirt with the phrase "bite me" in white on the front, a pair a overly baggy red plaid shorts, and a pair of red cons. Miroku didn't look too much different, except his t-shirt was purple t-shirt that had stick figures in different sexual positions. It happened to be his favorite. (He was known to be the biggest pervert the school had ever seen.) Instead of plaid shorts he wore baggy blue jean shorts and he had on a black pair of vans. Kouga wore a camaflouge t-shirt, a fuzzy racoon hat with the tail to the side, a pair of wide legged khakis, and vans with flames down the sides. Yep, that's how the three usually looked. The small trio got along really well with all the other groups of students they attended school with, excluding the preps of course, and were well liked. Others claimed that they brought exitement to the other wise boring school with their pranks and childish antics.   
  
"Hey you guys, what did you do to get the jocks riled up this time?" A teenage girl with long black hair, baggy hip huggers, and a tight little superman shirt walked up to the group.  
  
"Sango my love!!!!" Miroku took off towards the girl but as he approached her she banged him on the head, knowing full well what he intended to do. """Owieowieooow, what was that for? I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Come on, you know you were thinking about it. You always try to grab my ass. I just figured I'ld beat you to it this time." she shrugged. "So what was it this time guys?"   
  
"Ah, you know, just the usual stuff. Attacked em with water balloons while they were out on the practice field." answered Inu Yasha with a smug grin.  
  
"Yeah, they looked all hot and sweaty. We were just trying to cool em off a bit," added Kouga. Sango could only laugh. Those guys and their pranks were gonna be the death of them if those jocks ever caught up to them.   
  
"Well I gotta head home guys, I'll catch up with ya'll later on."  
  
"Later" the other three said in unison.  
  
Inu Yasha got up from his spot and skated towards his home. His mom wanted him to go ahead and get his stuff ready for the trip they were going on after school let out for spring break, and well since tomorrow was the last day he needed to get it done tonight. It didn't take him long to get home, he only lived a couple of blocks away from the park. Opening the door, he called out for his mom. No one answered so he figured she must still be at work. He put his bookbag down by the door and took off towards his room. Every year he and his family took some sort of trip, this year it was gonna be a cruise to some tropical islands. His parents had been saving up for quite awhile for it, and were really excited. Inu Yasha could of cared less, he would have rather just spent the time hanging out with his friends working on their band. Oh well, it was only for a few weeks. He'ld have the rest of the summer for that stuff. The band consisted of Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and himself. All of them planned on moving off to the big city when they finished school so that they could make a name for themselves. They hadn't decided were they would go yet, they just knew they were gonna go. He couldn't wait, only one more year to go. Ever since they had put together their little band he had dreamed of them becoming something. They weren't that bad either, actually they were pretty darn good. Maybe one day they would be able to show the world just what they could do. Show the world that they were more than just a couple of punk kids who were only good for a few laughs. No, Inu Yasha wanted to show the world that they were so much more. It was his dream to show those preppy basterds as well as those stuck up teachers that he could go way beyond their low expectations for him. All of them said that he would never amount to anything unless he cleaned up his act and dressed decent. Of course he never let any of them know it bothered him, but secretly it did upset him. One day he"ld show them up, and it would be with his baggy pants. Not some stupid suit in some stupid office. He would make it to the top being himself. That was what he wanted, for his friends as well as himself. He would share all of his success with them. On the outside Inu Yasha was just some punk kid who loved to harass anyone and everyone, but deep down he was so much more. Not many people knew about his dreams and goals. Only his three close friends.   
  
"Inu Yasha!" called his mom from downstairs.  
  
"I'm up here packing!"  
  
His mother slowly opened the door to look in on her youngest son. He was almost finished with his task and had one large duffel bag and his backpack full of clothes and junk.  
  
"Hey honey, how was school today?"  
  
"It was ok, just the same old stuff. What about work?"  
  
"Same old, same old," the woman answered with a smile. "We're leaving as soon as you get home tomorrow, so come straight home. Ok dear?"  
  
"Yeah mom, I will."  
  
"Well I'm going to go start dinner now."  
  
"Ok mom, just call me when it's ready." The woman nodded as she walked off.   
  
~Next Day~  
  
Inu Yasha sat in his last class of the day and stared out the window. Thirty minutes to go and freedom would be his. He smiled at the thought. A week away from everything and everyone he knew. It'ld be a nice break from things and would give him time to work on his music and lyrics by himself. It didn't take long for thirty minutes to go by and before he knew it the bell rang and the entire class lepped out of their seats and made a bee line for the door. He just waited for all of the commotion to settle down before he got up from his own seat and made an exit. Outside he met up with Miroku, Kouga, and Sango. The three were waiting by the steps for him.   
  
"Hey guys, sorry can't hang out today. The warden said I had to come straight home."  
  
"Well that bites, guess we won't see ya again for two whole weeks." Miroku frowned.  
  
"I think you guys can live without me for that long."  
  
"It's gonna be tuff, I'm gonna have to keep these two boys in line on my own," sighed Sango. Inu Yasha laughed at her comment. If not for him and her, Miroku would grope every girl he saw.   
  
"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?!" the two other yelled.  
  
"Geez, just kidding. Don't forget to called us when you get back and have fun." Sango smiled brightly.  
  
"Yeah, see you guys when I get back. Don't forget to practice while I'm gone." He waved as he walked off.   
  
Well there's the first chappy. Hope you liked. This first chapter is just kinda introducing the characters and telling about them a bit. These first chapters are just explaining backgrounds and setting up for the whole plot thingy. Well if ya have any advice or ways I could improve my writing just review and let me know. Let me know what I'm doing wrong or doing right. And yes there is gonna be alot of OOCness. The characters aren't gonna be exactly like they are in the anime. You'll have your perverted Miroku and your so lovable grumpy Inu Yasha, but as for the rest I don't know yet. I'll just write and see how it goes. Ok, well I'm gonna go work on the next chapter now. Please, please, please read and review. It would be muchly appreciated 


	2. Love Boat?

Ok, here's the second chap. Umm...yeah, ok. So...I can't think of anything witty right now so I'm just gonna go on with the story. Hehe. Oh, and thanks to all of you who reviewed. Much love to you all. You make me so happy.  
~Chapter 2- The Love Boat!?~  
Inu Yasha flopped down on the twin size bed inside his cabin. His parents were being all giddy and romantic like so he had decided to leave them alone and go to his own room. What was he gonna do for an entire two weeks stuck on a big boat? Nobody he knew would be here and from what he had seen there weren't that many people his age on board. This was going to be one boring trip. He slowly set up and searched his surroundings. Deciding there was nothing of interest in there, he went to go and explore. What else was there to do? He started off down the hall heading toward the upper decks. Reaching the top deck he walked to the front of the ship. There didn't seem to be anyone around this area. He continued in that direction until he spotted someone looking over the edge of the front. It was a young girl with long flowing black hair going down just above her knees. He couldn't really tell what she looked like seeing as how her back was to him, but he was guessing she was fairly young. Finally, someone his own age maybe. He noticed that she was wearing white capri pants and little red tank top. Great, a prep. Oh well, better than nothing, right?   
  
"Um...hello?" She turned to look in his direction when he spoke. He recognized her almost immediatly as she faced him. It was one of the girls who went to his school. Kikyo?!  
  
"Inu...Yasha?" He nodded in response. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"The slave drivers decided to drag me along on this little boat for our family vacation." One of her eye brows rose at his statement. "What about you?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Um, well since your pretty much by yourself and so am I, would you possible want to hang out. I mean it's not like we're at school or anything, so the whole stick to your own rules don't apply. I mean, if you get bored and lonely and you want to." He was blushing a little bit even though he wasn't sure why. It wasn't something he usually did but then again he had never really hung out with any girls other than Sango and well...yeah, their wasn't anything there beyond friendship. Kikyo on the other hand was different. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had had the biggest crush on her ever since he could remember. Inu Yasha had always known he didn't stand a chance though, seeing as how she was an extremely popular prep and he was just one of those naughty little punk kids. Yep, no chance in hell.   
  
"Ok." She gave him a small smile. He blinked a few times trying to digest the words. She had actually said yes. Maybe being stuck on this ship for two whole weeks wouldn't be as bad as he had thought.  
  
  
For the next few days the two were around each other quite a bit seeing as how this was a romantic cruise ship and their parents were off in lala land. Inu Yasha over came his shyness and Kikyo found his company quite enjoyable. Both forgot all about the whole battle of the social classes and started to become pretty close. Inu Yasha was starting to believe that maybe he did stand a chance. She seemed to like him well enough. The two were now sitting in one of the jacuzzies on one of the upper decks. They had been playing tennis earlier, which Inu Yasha had never tried before. So of course Kikyo had beaten him horribly. Both were now relaxing after the workout.   
  
"This is sooooo nice. I gotta talk my parents into gettin one of these." Stated Inu Yasha as he sunk in deeper.   
  
"Your too cute Inu." she gave a little laugh. Inu Yasha's cheeks turned a very bright shade of red which made the girl laugh even more. He just sunk even deeper into the water.  
  
"Hey Kikyo, um..." he said sitting up a bit, "I know we never really talked before and we pretty much just got to know each other recently, but um..."  
  
"Yes Inu?" She moved a little closer so that she could hear him better. He looked into her eyes, oh those eyes that he could just so easily get lost in. Gods she was beautiful.  
  
"Um...well...I just, I reallylikeyoualot." He blurted focusing his gaze on the water. His cheeks became even more flushed.  
  
"Huh?" She looked a little shocked.  
  
"I...I know we have alot of differences and all, but I think your really cute and nice and well...I was wondering if maybe you could possibly like me like that." His eyes went back up to meet hers just in time to see her lean foward. His mind went completely blank as their lips met. Only the softness of her lips existed in his world right then, and he could feel his heart beat becoming more rapid. It was like a dream, it couldn't be real. Yet it was. Their she was kissing him. His arms slowly went up to encircle her waste as her hands reached the back of his neck.   
~Inu Yasha's homecoming day~  
Miroku sat with Sango and Kouga in his garage. They had been practicing for a couple of hours and were now resting for a bit. The garage was their offical hang out since Miroku's parents had pretty much let them take it over. It looked pretty nifty, different music posters and flyers were pinned up all over the walls along with some movie banners Sango had gotten them from her job at the local movie theater. Set up on one wall was an old dusty couch with some bean bag chairs scattered around it and a decent sized tv with a playstation 2 hooked up to it, which is were the group was currently sitting. In the back corner was where they kept their instruments set up. They had even built a mini stage to play on. Gathered around their stage was their adoring fans, a bunch of different cardboard cut outs of different movie stars and what not. Heck, they even had a little fridge in there, it was the perfect hide out.  
  
"Hey Miroku, isn't Inu suppose to be back today?" Sango asked as she looked his way.  
  
"Hey, I think he is. Wanna give him a ring? I'm getting bored just sitting around here, and I do have to admit that things are atleast a little bit more interesting with him running around trying to pick fights with all the jocks and all." Miroku jumped up and went to grab the phone. It rang for a few minutes before someone finally answered.  
  
"Hello," came a womans voice from the other end.  
  
"Well if it isn't Inu Yasha's lovely mother, how was your trip?"  
  
"Oh Miroku, your too much. The trip was great, I think even Inu Yasha enjoyed it. The beaches there were just so beautiful." She laughed at Miroku's comment.  
  
"I'm glad you had a good time, is Inu Yasha there?"  
  
"And here I thought you were calling to talk to me, I'm so heart broken. I guess I could go get him for you." She said with a sigh trying to sound all dissapointed.   
  
"Thanks." He waited for a few minutes before the phone once again was picked up.  
  
"Hey Miroku, what's up?"  
  
"Not much. Everyone's over hanging out. Weren't you suppose to call as soon as you got back?"  
  
"I just got home like thirty minutes ago, geez. I was planning on calling, I'ld just like to be able to, I don't know, unpack first!"  
  
"Well I guess your forgiven, so you comin over?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit, just got to put a few more things away."  
  
"Ok, see ya then."  
  
"Yeah, later."  
  
~An hour later~  
  
"INU!!!!" Sango lept out of her seat and tackled the boy as he shut the door. "You don't know how happy I am to see you! It's been so hard keeping Miroku's hands to himself with out you here."  
  
"Glad to know I was missed," he smirked.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha, how was the trip?" Kouga asked as he stood up and walked over. Suddenly Inu Yasha's cheeks became a very dark shade of red. All three of the others looked at him in disbelief. Was he blushing? Inu Yasha never did THAT!  
  
"Um...Inu Yasha?" Said Miroku while poking his arm.  
  
"WHAT?!" he was becoming even more embarressed.   
  
"What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Um...nothing. W...why would you ask something like that."  
  
"Inu Yasha, your blushing. That's not very normal now is it?" Sango said with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
"I bet you met some cute chick and.." Miroku's eyes became swirly after Inu Yasha's fist found his head.  
  
"PERVERT! We didn't do anything!!" Once again a blush found it's way to his face as he realize what he had blurted out.   
  
"I WAS RIGHT!!" The still dazed Miroku yelled out deserving him another lump on the head.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you don't have to get all embarrassed about that. So who is it, anyone we know or just some spring break fling?" Questioned Sango.  
  
"Someone from school," he muttered. He really really didn't want to tell them who. They'ld completely flip.  
  
"Who?" Kouga finally spoke up.   
  
"Ki::cough::kyo" Inu Yasha stared intently at the ground finding his shoes very interesting at the moment.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" The three exclaimed in unison. Each one wearing a completely shocked look. Inu Yasha just smirked, the expressions on their faces was priceless. He knew they wouldn't disown him or anything for it, so he really had nothing to worry about. They'ld get use to the idea of him dating the richest, most popular girl in the school eventually. What did he have to be ashamed of? True he was a punk and she was a prep, but when you think about it what does it matter. They were both just people. Screw social standards.  
  
"Well that's what I said isn't it?" he crossed his arms defensively in front of his chest. All of the others could do was stared him in dumbly.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Thanks for saying my stories good. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. It's only my second fic so I just hope my grammar and spellings half way decent. ^_^  
  
I'm not a big Avril fan myself but her songs are ok. It's just where I got the whole concept of the story from. It's what gave me the idea, ya know. Gotta give credit where credit is due. I just thought that the whole punk gettin stood up by the rich girl then turning out to be some big star thing was kinda cool. Everyone's intitled to their own opinions though. I might use a few of her songs in here. Just because they fit the plot of the story. Yay, second chapter done. Woohoo. Hope you liked it. Next one shouldn't take to long. Thanks again for the reviews. 


	3. To Much Lost

~Chapter 3 - To Much Lost~  
Inu Yasha was pretty excited to say the least. He had never had a "girlfreind" before. None of the other girls seemed to interest him that much, but now he was on his way to school and he would get to see her. He felt so giddy and pathetic. Here he was walking along with the cheesiest grin and all because of a girl. None of that mattered though, cause nothing could ruin his extremely good mood. It might have happened way to fast, but he had really fallen for Kikyo. Speaking of Kikyo, there she was standing in front of the school with a bunch of girls hanging around her. Inu Yasha felt his heart begin to speed up a bit. Slowly he made his way over to where she was. Nobody seemed to notice him as first but as he got closer the girls realize he was coming their way and turned to look at him rather strangely.   
  
Kikyo saw that the other girls all had weird expressions and looked over to see what was happening. She froze, not quite knowing what to do. Inu Yasha was heading over towards her smiling. She started to panic, what would her friends think? She couldn't let them know what had happened, what would they say? True she did like Inu Yasha alot, but her friends just wouldn't approve. What about her parents, they'ld completely flip on her. No way could she let any of them know that she had had a little fling with some no good punk kid. She had a reputation to uphold, so she just shot him a really nasty look.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Wha...I just was coming over to say hey." He looked completely shocked and baffled. Hurt shown all over his face. Then it suddenly hit him. This was how it was, when they were away from school and all of her freinds it had been different. Now that they were back, he didn't exist to her. Hurt turned to anger at this realization. How dare she just throw him to the side like that, he had thought that she had been geniune when she had told, well shown, how she felt. His eyes looked back up into hers and she shrank back a little at what she saw. "Sorry, I seemed to have mistook you for someone I knew, but I see you're nothing but a bunch of stuck up bitches."   
  
The girls stared at him with hateful expressions as he stormed off, except for Kikyo. She truly did feel bad for what she had just done. She wished that things could have been different, he was a great guy. If only she didn't have her reputation to uphold.   
  
Sango, Miroku, and Kouga ran after Inu Yasha. They had arrived just in time to see the exchange take place and were very worried for their friend. Each of them had seen how happy he had been, and knew that he wasn't going to take this very well. All of them also had figured that this was gonna happen. Kikyo was one of the upper classmen after all, and she would surely not put her reputation before their friend. Finally they managed to catch up to him.  
  
"Inu Yasha, wait." Miroku reached to grab his shoulder but it was roughly knocked away.   
  
"Leave me alone." He continued walking off leaving his friends there to worry over him, but they knew that they would have to give him some time before they could approach him. What they didn't know was that it was going to take something much more to heal their friends broken heart after this day.  
~later that night~  
Inu Yasha was sitting at home watching tv waiting for his parents to return. They had gone out for their "date night". It was something they did once a month to keep the romance alive in their relationship. For some reason he just didn't quite feel right tonight though, usually he didn't stay up to wait for them. Not that he would have found sleep easily after what Kikyo had done to him. He just couldn't shake this strange uneasy feeling though. It was if something that would pale in comparison to todays events would happen. Wouldn't that be his luck, just when one good thing happens many things go bad. What was it though? He looked over at the clock on the wall. It read 11:45 p.m. They should have been home bye now. Both of them had to work in the morning. Just as he was about to go upstairs, deciding that his actions were childish and that they were probably just having that good of a time, the phone rang. He looked at it for a minute feeling really uncomfortable. Slowly he reached over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is the the Tsaiyo residence?"  
  
"Yeah, this is Inu Yasha. My parents aren't home right now."  
  
"Actually that's what I'm calling about. I'm sorry son, but there's been an accident." Inu Yasha didn't hear anything else the man said as the phone fell from his hand.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Inu Yasha set in Tokyo Hospital waiting for someone to give him some kind of news. So far he had been waiting for an hour. He refused to believe anything bad was going to happen. They had probably just gotten a few scrapes and bruises. That was it, nothing serious. As soon as they docs finish bandaging them up they would come out, exchange hug, and go home. Nothing to bad could happen to his parents, it just couldn't. Deep down though, he knew differently. It was as if he could feel what the doctors, nurses, and police refused to tell him. He wouldn't give in to those suspicions though, everything was going to be ok.   
  
When he had arrive at the hospital a nurse had told him a little bit about the accident. Apparently his parents had been driving home from dinner when suddenly some reckless street racer had decided that he didn't want to wait for a green light. The two cars had collided with each other, both of the cars occupants recieving serious injuries. That was all he was told though, other than right now his parents were currently in the ER under going surgery.   
  
"Excuse me, are you Inu Yasha?" a man in a scrubs approached him.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Are my parents ok?"  
  
The man looked down and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry son, but your father was pronounced dead 30 minutes ago and your mothers barely hanging on. There's nothing we can do for her, she's suffered severe head traumas. Even if she does some how survive, she won't be the same person you knew. You can go in and say your goodbyes if you'ld like. Is there anyone I can call for you, someplace you can go?"  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes were wide with shock. He couldn't even move. How could this have happened. Did this guys just say that his father was dead and that his mother would soon follow. NO! It wasn't true.  
  
"LIAR!! You lie, it's not true. I won't believe IT!"   
  
He took off running through the hospital and out into the parking lot. He kept running and running, not knowing where he was going. Almost everyone he loved had been lost in one day. It was to unbearable. Why did this have to happen to him, what did he do to deserve this? That was it, if this was what it felt like every time you lost someone you loved he couldn't handle loving at all. From that day on Inu Yasha made a vow to him self never to let anyone else into his heart.  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
Well there's chapter 3, hope you like. Please review.  
  
To all of you who reviewed thanks so much. As I think I've said before it is gonna be Inu/Kag and as for the Kikyo scene, yeah...if it wasn't that important to the rest of the story then I wouldn't have done it. I can understand why you disliked it Ame Tenshi. I usually avoid any Inu/Kik pairings myself. As you saw in this chapter though, it didn't last to long. Don't throw anything at me for hurting Inu Yasha like that, my muses made me do it. I SWE~EAR!! Actually, I'm not quite sure why I killed of his parents. I guess because their dead in the series maybe. Hmm...I guess it'ld be a good reason for him to always be so darn grumpy. That sounds like a good enough excuse. Well anyway, before I make myself look like even more of a babbling idoit, the next chapter will hopefully be out soon. Might take a little time though cause I'm currently working on my comics trying to get them ready for a comic convention at the end of this month. So until I get all done up with that I probably won't have to much time to work on this. I'm sooo excited!! ::runs around doing happy dance:: And just so you have something to look forward to...  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he listened to the girls voice. It was the most amazing thing he had ever heard. He turned back around to look at the person on stage. His friends seemed to be mesmerized by the siren as well, all looking intently at the girl . The feeling was mutual then, it was possible that she was what they were searching for. Her voice definately caught everyones attention, every pair of eyes in the bar were upon her. All of them seemed to be in some sort of trance.   
  
Well that was a small dose of chapter 4. A glimpse at what's gonna happen next. Hope it keeps you interested. Hmm....who could this girl be, I'm sure ya already have it figured o~out. Well until next time. ~joy~ 


	4. Chasing Dreams

~Chapter 3 - Chasing Dreams~  
~ 3 years later ~  
  
Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga sat in front of a large wooden desk. On the other side of the desk sat a short man in a black business suit who was listening to a cd. Every once in awhile his expression would change from good to bad, the four people infront of him anxiously waited for him to finish, every time his expression changed they would move around a bit nervously. Each one thinking about how much they really wished he just make up his mind. The old man was taking way to long, but he was suppose to be the bast agent around. If they could win him over then they'ld have no problem becoming big. Myoga was one of the most respected and talented agents in Japan. He had brought many young singers and song writers into fame. Most of the big names in music had come from his studios. It had taken Inu Yasha and his group years to even get an interview with him, and now was their big chance. If only he'ld hurry up.  
  
Myoga took off the head set and looked at the group before him. "It sounds really good. I mean your playing abilities are incredable. I can tell each of you has alot of talent when it comes to your instruments." The gang looked at him excitedly. " Yet, there's something that you lack. Yes you play great, but you need a voice to go with your music. Don't get me wrong, Inu Yasha has a great voice, but it's just not what I'm looking for. You need something different, a lead singer who can really catch people's attention."  
  
The group looked like they could almost go into tears. This was what they had worked so hard for. This was their dream. Inu Yasha was the first to speak after a few moments of silence.   
  
"So if we find a new singer, you'll sign us on?" He looked hopefully at the man.  
  
"Yes, I think you and your group could become something big. Like I said, you have alot of talent. Just keep your ears open and if you find something let me know," he handed Inu Yasha one of his business cards. They stood and shook hands with the man. Then they all left feeling a little less hopeful as they did when they came. Atleast he had been interested, that was something. All they had to do was find a singer who could really catch people's attention. Yeah, it was hopeless.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The band mates sat at a table of a small bar that they had found on their way back to their apartment. After the days previous events each one decided they could use a drink. They hadn't talked about it to much. All of them were deep in their own thoughts trying to think of where they were gonna find this person. It's not like people with incredable voices were just standing in line to join their little band. It wasn't going to be that simple.   
  
"MIROKU?!?!"  
  
"Eh...sorry Sango, must be the alcohol. Hehe."   
  
"Keep your hands to yourself you lecher!!" WHACK...Miroku was now sprawled out on the ground sporting a rather nasty bump on his head curtousy of Sango.   
  
"Are you guys ever gonna stop with that. Come on Sango, you know you want it." Kouga soon joined Miroku on the floor with a few bumps of his own.   
  
Inu Yasha just laughed at his friends. Their antics never failed to amuse him. In fact, they were what helped him deal with everyday life. His gaze went around the half filled bar, noticing the stage set up at the front. It looked like they were about to start some kind of show. He could see a few people setting up for something. 'Hmm...wonder what that's all about.' As he was looking he noticed a group of people sitting in front of the stage. They were all laughing and cutting up. They were pretty hard to miss with as much noise as they were making. Before he could really get a good look at them an announcer stepped onto the stage telling everyone that amateur night was about to begin. This caused the group to make even more noise, yelling and whistling at the guy. People who were there to participate started shuffling around and getting their gear ready. He turned back to his friends to pay attention to them once more.  
  
And so the night went on, different people got up to sing or do whatever it was they were there to do. Some comedians were also there. The announcer called out for the next person to come up. The group sitting at the front got up and started pushing one of their members towards the stage. Finally the person gave in and walked up the steps to the microphone. In one hand she held a guitar. Everyone in the bar laughed at the site of the young girl on stage. Inu Yasha was to deep in thought to notice what was going on around him. Miroku, Sango, and Kouga turned to see what everyone was so amused about. There on stage was a young girl dressed in a pair of baggy khaki pants that were cut off about three inches above her ankles, argyle socks under a pair of green cons, and a medium sized green Ninja Turtle tee covered her upper half. A few thick bracelets could be seen on either arm. Long black hair was done up in many little twist going everywhere. On her nose rested a pair of pink heart shaped kids sunglasses.  
  
She looked at her feet nervously and began to fidget somewhat. It was obvious that she had never been on stage before and the people laughing at her wasn't helping any. She was proud of who she was, but these people were making her extremly uncomfortable. Sounds of her friends cheering her on reached her ears, but she could do nothing. She didn't want to disappoint them though. Suddenly her attention went to some one shouting in one of the back tables.   
  
Sango stood with fire in her eyes, no way was she letting these morons get away with laughing at that poor girl like that. After all, she looked like one of Sango's own kind by the way she dressed and she looked so sweet and innocent. How could these people be so cruel. Sango knew what it was like to be laughed at for being different, it had just never really bothered her that much.   
  
"Hey you idiots, why don't you just shut your traps and let the girl do her thing!!" Both Miroku and Kouga backed away from the steaming girl, neither wanting to get in her way. Inu Yasha turned just taking notice of what was going on. All other eyes turned toward the group, each one looked a little afraid of the fearsome, all mighty Sango. The girl on stage met Sango's eyes and gave her a thankful smile before positioning her guitar in her hands. The sounds that came from her guitar started off with a fast beat and her body moved with it. She leaned into the microphone and began to sing.  
  
"I'm not afraid of standing still,  
I'm just afraid of being bored.   
I'm not afraid of speaking my mind,  
I'm just afraid of being ignored.  
I'm not afraid of feeling and I'm not afraid of trying,  
I'm just afraid of loosing and I am afraid of dying!  
  
Without you yes I'll do it and I hope you'll do it too.  
Without you yes I'll...do.  
Without you yes I'll do it and I hope you'll do it too.  
Without you yes I..."  
  
The young girl noticed everyones eyes upon her, and she saw that they were all surprised. This made her feel more confident than before, they actually looked like they liked it. With the unease gone she could let herself become completely wrapped in her music.  
  
"I'm not afraid of being sick,  
I'm more afraid of being well.  
I'm not afraid of the gun in my hand,  
I'm just afraid it'll hurt like, hurt like hell.  
I'm not afraid of screaming and I'm not afraid of crying,   
I'm just afraid of forgetting and I am afraid of dying!  
  
Without you yes I'll do it and I hope you'll do it too.  
Without you yes I'll...do.  
Without you yes I'll do it and I hope you'll do it too.  
Without you yes I..."  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he listened to the girls voice. It was the most amazing thing he had ever heard. His friends seemed to be mesmerized by the siren as well, all looking intently at the girl . The feeling was mutual then, it was possible that she was what they were searching for. Her voice definately caught everyones attention, every pair of eyes in the bar were upon her. All of them seemed to be in some sort of trance.  
  
"I'm not afraid of looking ugly,  
I couldn't care what they say.  
I'm not afraid of happy endings,  
I'm just afraid my life won't work that way.  
I'm not afraid of forgiveness,  
I'll absolve you of everything.  
I'm not afraid of lying but I am afraid dying!  
  
Without you yes I'll do it and I hope you do it too.  
Without you yes I'll...do.  
Without you all I do is sit and think about you.  
Without you yes I..."  
  
Applauses erupted from everywhere. The group up front cheered on their comrade. She felt a blush come to her cheeks, this was the first time any one other than her friends had heard her sing. She bowed before going back to her table.  
  
"Kag that was awsome!!"   
  
"Yeah, just listen Kagome. Their all going crazy because of you."  
  
"Oh be quite, you're drawing attention to us." The girl known as Kagome slunk down in her seat trying to hide her burning face.  
  
"Come on Kag, don't be so shy. You were great up there. They really liked you."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I'm just not use to this."  
  
"Well ya better get use to it, for when ya become famous and all."  
  
"Get real. Like I'll ever get any farther than this. I'm not that good. Besides, I don't have time with my studies and all. I'ld rather be a successful something than a poor starving artist."  
  
"Excuse me." Kagome looked up from her spot to see the girl who had spoken up for her earlier.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hi, my names Sango. I was wondering if you'ld like to join me and my friends over there for a minute." She pointed to a table in the back that had three guys sitting at it.   
  
"Ok. Be back in a sec guys." Her friends nodded as she stood and walked off with the other girl.  
  
"By the way, you were really something up there."  
  
"Thanks. I don't think I could have found the courage if it hadn't been for you standing up for me like you did. I appreciate it."  
  
"Ah, no problem. Us girls gotta stick together right?" Kagome nodded in response. A smile shown bright on her face.  
  
They reached the table and Kagome got a better look at the other people. All three looked to be about her own age, as well as Sango.   
  
"Guys, this is...um....what's your name?"  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm Kagome."  
  
"Well Kagome, this is Miroku, Kouga, and Inu Yasha."  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Kagome smiled that bright smile once again. Her eyes went over each one of them taking in what they looked like, until she landed on Inu Yasha. She had never seen anything like him before, he was absolutely gorgeous. Long black hair that put her own to shame hung loosely behind him and his eyes, oh his eyes, they could just capture the soul in their depths. She was completely mesmerized by those eyes. Suddenly those eyes gave her a quizzical look and she realize what it was that she was doing. Cheeks turned a very interesting shade of red as she looked away. "Um...no offense, but did you have a reason for asking me to come over?"  
  
"Actually yeah, I did. We're all part of a band you see, and we're looking for someone with an amazing voice to go with our music. We were wondering if you might be interested. You really are incredable ya know." Sango looked at her with pleading eyes. Kagome was shocked, they wanted her to be part of their band. It was a dream come true. Ever since she could remember she had always wanted to sing and now here they were giving her the chance she had wished for.   
  
"Uh...o...ok."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
There ya go, chapter 4!!!! I've finally given you what everyones been waiting for, KAGOME!!!! Hope you like it. So....what's gonna happen next. Hmm....I wonder, will Inu Yasha and Kagome hit it off from the beginning or will they fight like cats and dogs. Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Because of you terrific reviews I updated sooner than expected. How could I not with everyone saying such nice stuff. I didn't use one of Avril's songs, instead I used Fear of Dying by Jack Off Jill. I've just started listening to them and I think they sound pretty nifty. I just remembered Shippo when I was writing this chapter, I had forgotten all about him. Oh well, I think I've figured out a way to fit him in. Don't know who else is gonna be in here. If I have time I'll get another chapter up this week but if not it'll be sometime after the 2nd. Like I said, I have the Mega Con next weekend and got to get all my comics finished to take. Wish me luck, I'm hoping many people buy them from me. ^_^ Well until next time, toodles. 


	5. In the Beginning

just to let you know i don't own the song 'fear of dying' by jack off jill. someone asked if i wrote it. sadly the answer is no. i wish i could write stuff like that, i love that song. and i don't own 'star no star' either. it's by the same group. if you haven't heard them you should download those songs. expecially the first one. it's awsome. thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. i wasn't expecting so many. i'm glad ya'll like it. sorry for my spelling and grammar if it sucks, i don't have any spell check software and sorry it took soooooo long to update. been kinda busy lately. believe it or not, i actually do have a life outside of ff.net. well, sometimes. on with the story now....  
  
IMPORTANT: I've almost completely redone this chapter. Hopefully it's better then originally. I didn't change anything before the music video or right after, so you don't have to reread that part. Just go down to where it says 4 1/2 months earlier and start reading from there for the revisions. I just didn't like the way it was originally, and didn't want to leave chapter so short with just the song and make another chapter with all of the stuff I did add. Well tell me what ya think of my revisions and don't kill me for not having a completely knew chapter out. Thanks.  
~Chapter 4 - In the Beginning~  
"Sango! Why did you do that without asking me? I thought I was the leader here!!"  
  
"Oh come on Inu Yasha, you know she's what we need. You heard her. Don't be so stubborn."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Wow, she really was amazing wasn't she," piped in Miroku. "I mean ,really, I've never heard anything quite like it."  
  
"Yeah, and she's pretty hot. Wonder if she's single?" Kouga eyes took on a dreamy far off look.  
  
"Shut up you fool!"  
  
"Inu, you're just mad cause she kinda looked like Kikyo." Koug covered his mouth after realizing what he had just said. It wasn't the smartest thing to bring up around Inu Yasha, and well Kouga just happened to be the one stupid enough to do it. Luckily for him Inu Yasha just looked down at the ground with a frown on his face. It might have been three years since that had happened, but he had never even looked at another girl in that way. It's not that he wasn't like every other hormone driven male in the world, he just ignored those urges. He stuck by his word to never get that close to anyone again.  
  
~~~~~~fast foward 5 months~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five people sat crowded around a gigantic t.v. with a fat little short man standing behind them ready to push the play button. The video started and each one of the five became glued to the picture.  
  
The scene started off in black and white, with a shot of the five youth standing in a clearing with a few dead trees around and a black star filled sky behind them. Kagome was wearing a short black school girl type skirt with a tight black tank top. Her arms were cover with bracelets and her hair was down flowing past her shoulders. She wore knee high black boots with large silver buckles running up the sides and fish net stockings. To her right slightly behind her stood Miroku and Kouga, both on quitars. Both wore mainly black; Miroku with a pair of black dickies that fit loosely and a grey t-shirt, Kouga with a baggy pair of black cut offs that reached the middle of his calves and a black long sleeve shirt. Behind her was Sango on the drums who wore a tight high cut black tank top and a black choker with a few other necklaces around her neck. She also wore a baggy pair of black hip huggers with a belt. On Kagome's left was Inu Yasha with his quitar. He had on a pair of black cut offs like Kouga with a spikey silver belt and a black t shirt that fit snuggly to his body. His hair was loose and flowed down his back. The whole scene was dark and angsty.   
  
Four of the group were playing their instruments and swaying slightly to the beat while Kagome was moving her hands in front of her. She slowly swayed her body to the music. The camera zoomed in on her as she began to sing, her eyes meeting the viewers.  
  
"I can not distance myself.  
You are the one who believed,  
that only half a girl,   
half more than you could deceive."  
  
Kagome looked off to the side at Inu Yasha and the scene change to show the two sitting on a couch in a beat up looking room. Every thing was still in black and white. The only thing that had any color was their eyes. Kagome just stared at Inu Yasha and he was facing away from her.  
  
"I watch you're face on t.v.  
All that I am turns to fear.  
When you're the boy that I want   
I will be waiting right here.  
  
I don't know what to believe.  
So helpless, I'll make it fake.  
When you're the boy that I want  
I'll be the girl that you hate. "  
  
It switched back to show the group in the clearing again, the stars twinkling behind them.  
  
"You end up dead in the end, star no star.  
You end up right here my friend, star no star.  
We end up dead in the end, star no star.  
We end up right here my friend, star no star."  
  
The scene changed once more to show Kagome walking down some street, she now had on a knee length black coat on that had a fury color over her previous attire. Her hands were in her pockets as she walked. Old deserted buildings passed by as she went. She looked over at Kouga who was sitting on some steps. She kept on walking past him while still singing.   
  
"I can not distance myself.  
You are the one who believed  
that only half of a girl,  
half you but never half me."  
  
She walked a little ways more and saw Sango and Miroku having a fight. Sango was yelling at Miroku who was trying to get her to calm down. Nothing could be heard from them, you could just see their lips moving and Sango swinging her arms in the air. Kagome just kept walking by, only glancing at them for a minute before turning her attention back the the camera.  
  
"I see your face on the street.  
Burned hands but features so clear.  
When I'm the girl that you want,  
I'll be waiting right here."  
  
The view zoomed around to show Inu Yasha walking towards her now, his gaze focussing on the ground.   
  
"I don't know what to believe,  
peel all of the scars from our way.  
When you're the boy that I want,  
we will have one perfect day."  
  
As the two came closer together their eyes met and the camera zoomed into one of Inu Yasha's violet orbs. The picture changed again to the clearing scene.  
  
"You end up dead in the end, star no star.  
You end up right here my friend, star no star.  
We end up dead in the end, star no star.  
We end up right here my friend, star no star."  
  
Kagome stopped singing and the music went on, she was starting to dance very hypnotically. Her arms danced infront of her face and hips and shoulders went with the beat. She was really starting to get into it. Her head moved all around. Inu Yasha and the other boys were rocking away on their quitars, while Sango was going to town on her drums. The stars in the background grew even brighter. The beat started to mellow back out and Kagome picked back up singing. The camera zoomed in on her and the background faded to nothing but twinkling stars.  
  
"I am so distant myself.  
I guess I never believed,  
that you could take away  
and not have no time to grieve.  
  
I don't believe in t.v.  
I don't believe in the fear.  
When you are searching for stars  
you will be looking right here."  
  
The scene broke away to everyone in the clearing again.  
  
"You end up dead in the end, star no star.  
You end up right here my friend, star no star.  
We end up dead in the end, star no star.  
We end up right here my friend, star no star."  
  
As Kagome sung the last bit of lyrics Inu Yasha was repeating her, screaming out star no star.  
  
"Star no star.  
We end up right here my friend, star no star.  
We end up right here my friend, star no star.  
We end up right here my friend, star no star.  
We end up right here my friend, star no star.  
Star no~o star."  
  
The video finished and the screen went black as Myoga cut the t.v. off.  
  
"So, how did you like it?" Myoga asked as both Sango and Kagome jumped up and started squilling like little high school girls scaring everyone else in the room.  
  
"That was great!!" Sango screamed.  
  
"Hey, take it easy you two. Chill!" Inu Yasha had a very annoyed expression on his face. He shook his head at the two.  
"It was good. Your guys did a great job."  
  
"Well it was really you guys that did most of the work. Let me say, you guys were awsome. The camera seems to like you all. I really liked the chemistry between you and Kagome, Inu Yasha." The two blushed a little at this statement. "You all showed the emotions behind the music very well. Sango, that fight scene with Miroku was really well done."  
  
"Oh thankyou Mr. Myoga. It wasn't to hard seeing as how it was Miroku." She gave Miroku a evil glare. Just before the camera had landed on them while making the video he had tried to grope her. He had claimed after words that it was just to help her act out the part better. It did help quite a bit.  
  
"Well you guys, the video should be airing in a few weeks. I'm gonna try to pull of few connections and get it on as soon as possible. Like I've said before, I think you guys will become big. There's not really much to do other than practice and work on new stuff until you're first show, so I suggest you enjoy the quiet life while you can. Before you know it you'll be hounded by fans and reporters and your lives won't ever be this simple again." The group nodded and made their way to the door.  
  
Everthing was going by so fast. The five months that they had spent together had just kinda flown by. You know what they say, time flies when you're having fun...well, you could say it was fun. Atleast it was extremely interesting.   
  
~~~~ 4 1/2 months earlier ~~~~  
  
Kagome stood out infront of a very nice looking apartment complex. The place was huge and so luxurious looking. She couldn't believe everything that had happened over the last two weeks. It was all rather unbelievable. She was still in denial somewhat. Inu Yasha and gang had seen her playing at the tiny little shack called bar that her and her friends had always hung out at. She didn't know what to think when they had come up and asked her to try out for their band. A few days later they had taken her to a recording studio to let Mr. Myoga listen to it and bam, he signed them on. He had told them all that he absolutely loved their new sound. He immediatley began making all kinds of arrangement, calling this person and that. They somewhat newly formed group left with him telling them they would all be getting calls by the end of the week if not sooner.   
A week later Kagome recieved a call from Myoga's office. He informed her that he had made reservations to get a five bedroom apartment for the group so that they would all be closer together. At first she had refused, saying that she wasn't sure she wanted to leave her home and family. Eventually he had talked her into it though. It took even longer for her mother to agree, even though Kagome was twenty now and more than capable of making her own decisions. Myoga had even told them that he would personally hire a tuitor for Kagome so that she wouldn't miss any of her college class work. That's how she ended up here, looking at this beautiful apartment comples. Yep, it was pretty unbelievable.   
  
Kagome opened the door to the apartment number Myoga had given her and was totally amazed by the site that laid before her. The place was HUGE, well atleast what she could see from the door way. In one corner was couches and chairs around a large screen t.v. and on the other side was a stage setup. The floor was slightly raised where the instruments laid. It had everything, amps, mikes, all kinds of sound equipment, everything. On the side with the furniture was a large bar that you could look through and see into the kitchen area. So far it was amazing, she wondered what the other rooms looked like.   
  
"What are you doing just standing there wench?" Came a rather rude voice. She hadn't noticed anyone else in the room. She was shocked by the insult. She barely even knew this guy and here he was calling her a wench. Who did he think he was.   
  
"What's your problem? Don't be so rude. I was just taking a look around."  
  
"Feh, whatever." With that he walked off into the room he must have come out of.   
  
"Hey wait!" He stopped but didn't turn to look at her. Better then just walking off and ignoring her.   
  
"Which rooms mine and where's everyone else?"  
  
"You're rooms there," he pointed to the room right next to his," don't ask why. It was Sango's idea. She said she thought you'ld like it or something. The others went to go grab some chow. They'll be back in a bit." With that he took off into the room again, shutting the door behind him.   
  
"Jerk." She commented under her breath. Hopefully the others wouldn't be as bad. Sango seemed pretty nice.   
  
Kagome went inside her room and sat her belongings she'ld brought with her down. It was a good size room, much bigger than her old one. It looked rather dull though. In the center against the wall on the other side was a nice looking queen sized bed with four tall wooden past on all corners. The post nearly reached the roof. This gave her some inspiration for decorations. On one side of the bed stood a night stand and on the wall to her left was a door, which she assumed to be the closet. To the right of her was a desk with a VERY expensive looking computer. Needless to say she was quite impressed even if the decore looked a little dull. She'ld fix that though. As soon as her other belongings arrived she would begin. She just couldn't stand dullness, and if she was going to be living here for god knows how long then she'ld have to dress it up a bit. Just then she heard a knock at the door.   
  
When Kagome opened the door she saw that it was the movers with her stuff. She showed them to her room and they brought all of her junk in. Yes, even she would admit that most of it was junk, but it was junk she would dare not part with. After that was done and two hours later she stood back and admired her work. Rather nice if she did say so herself. Posters and banners hung on the walls, as well as many drawings and paintings. Most of them she herself had done. Her second love aside from music was art. On all four post and over the bed like a canopy hung voilet and blue through cloths. The bed was now dressed in light and dark blue sheets and pillows that once laid on her old bed. A picture of her mother, brother, and grandfather sat on the night stand next to the bed. In the closet, which was large enough to be a room in itself, was her clothes. Just then she heard a knock at her door.   
  
"Come in!"  
  
"Wow, I see you didn't waste anytime settling in."  
  
"Oh, hi Sango."  
  
"So what do you think of this place? Nice huh?"  
  
"Yeah, it's huge. I've never seen anything quite like it."  
  
"Yeah, me either. Myoga really must think alot of us to get a such a nice place. Then again, this probably is nothing to him."  
  
"Probably not. I still don't really believe all of this. It's weird."  
  
"I know what you mean. We've been dreaming about this for so long, sometimes I wonder if it's still a dream."  
  
"Hey Sanga?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's with Inu Yasha? Is he normally rude to people or is it just me?"  
  
"Nah, it's normal. It's a long story. Let's just say he doesn't like letting people get close to him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll warm up to you. Just give it time. Come on, we brought pizza and a movie back with us." Kagome nodded and smiled. The two walked out to join the rest of them.  
  
That night Kagome went to bed thinking everything was going to be alright. All fears and doubts she had about moving off from home were now gone. Sango was so nice and great, Kagome could already tell that they would become very good friends. Miroku was really cool and funny as long as he kept his hands to himself. Kouga was a bit creepy when he kept starring at her, but otherwise ok. The only problem was Inu Yasha, he hardly even acknowledged her presence. She and Inu Yasha had already began a wonderful relationship. They already had little pet names for each other, and had only really spent one night together. His was dog breathe and hers was wench, with the occasional bitch thrown in to liven it up. Oh yes, such a beautiful blooming friendship.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok, i'm gonna end this chapter here. I didn't like the first chapter five that much, i wanted to add more to it and make it better. Hope it worked. i would continue writing more but it's five o'clock in the morning and i'm dead tired. hopefully i'll be able to work on the next chapter tomorrow and have it up. thanks for being patient, sorry it took so long. been oh so busy. and yes, i do have a life outside of ff.net. well sometimes i do. sigh. well keep reviewing and i'll keep writing. ~_^ and thanks to all of you who have already reviewed. next chapter will have more about the song 'Star No Star' and how it came about like i had put in the original chp 5, more on Inu Yasha and Kag, and well i don't know what else. but you'll see later. thanks again and hope you review. ~joy~ 


	6. Skool Girl Crush

To Reviewers:  
  
Mistuso Maxwell - Yay! I'm on someone's favorites list (( does happy dance )), ya know what, their band doesn't have a name as of now. I haven't come up with one yet.   
  
AnimeKrazy - I know, I thought I had an original idea when I started this. As soon as I had the first chapter up I was looking through and found like two or three others. Oh well, thanks for saying mines better. Don't worry, I will finish. I think it's going to be quite a bit longer than two chapters, maybe like 15 or 20. Not sure yet.  
  
ambereyes - I hadn't even thought about Kikyo coming in and trying to steal Inu back, hmmm...that could make things interesting. I'll have to keep that in mind. Of course it's an Inu/Kag story, what else is there. I'm not all into the whole sess/kag or what ever thing. Inu and Kag's love/hate relationship is just so romantic.   
  
Ame Tenshi - I don't think there's gonna be any fluffy or rin in here. It's mainly going to focus around Inu and Kag, with a lil bit of Miroku and Sango. I don't even think Shippo's going to be in here. I'm having trouble figuring out what to do with him. I'll see what I can come up with, maybe they'll make a quest appearance or something. Just for you. ^_^  
  
Punk - Jenny, I tried emailing you but it wouldn't go through. I only check my email about once every month (i forget it's there) so yeah, i don't know if you changed your email. AIM names SuperJoyJoy or Meanlttlkitty. I go between the two.   
  
And to everyone else that reviewed THANKS A BUNCHES!!!! I love you guys. You make me feel so great. I only pointed out people who ask questions and stuff, so don't feel left out. It would take forever to respond to everyone individually and I'm guessin you'ld like to get on with the story.  
  
~Chapter 6 - Skool Girl Crushes~  
After watching the movie the group had taken the time to get to know Kagome a little more. This was the first chance they had really had to sit down and chat.   
  
"So Kag, how old are you?" Started Sango.  
  
"19. What about you guys?"  
  
"Inu Yasha's the oldest, he'll be 21 soon. Sango just turned 20 a couple of months ago. Myself and Kouga are the same as she."   
  
"Great, I get to be the youngest," she grumbled.  
  
"It's not that bad, so...um...what kinda stuff do you like?"  
  
"Can you be more specific Sango?"  
  
"Um...ya know, this is kinda hard. I can't really think of anything. Just tell us stuff, I don't know, what kinda stuff do you do for fun?"  
  
"Hmm...I write, but that's kinda obvious. My friends are always dragging me out to those stupid bars. I use to go to school before I started doing this. Yeah, I guess I'm pretty boring. What about you guys?"  
  
"We skate. Not so much any more, but we use to do that alot. We do the whole band thing. Inu's the writer and all, we just play and follow his lead. This whole band was his idea anyway. He's the one that got us interested. Play video games, watch movies, ya know, normal stuff. MIROKU, keep it to yourself!" Miroku's wondering hand quickly slid back to rest on his leg. His sweet innocent smile way over exagerated.  
  
Kagome had to admit that the whole situation was kind of awkward. She didn't really know any of these people, even if they did seem nice enough. All except for the Inu Yasha fellow. He hadn't said so much as a word to her since the others had returned. He just sat there looking the other way ignoring her. She was very curious about his behavior. Of course you know what they say, curiousity killed the cat. Yet she could not resist.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what about you?"  
  
"What about me?" He finally looked over in her direction glaring. His expression clearly stated that he did not wish to be bothered with her. She didn't seem to pay much attention to that though.  
  
"I don't know, just tell me something about yourself."  
  
"Mind your own damn business bitch." He started towards his bedroom door.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" She was beyond pissed. If there was one thing she could not stand it was someone calling her by that name. Escpecially someone she had only known for a few hours. What right did he have to take that kinda of attitude with her. She was only trying to be nice.   
  
"You heard me BITCH." He had to smirk at the rise he got out of her. It was pretty amusing to him.  
  
"Why you!!! What's your problem, I was just trying to be nice!" She was now standing with fist curled into balls. Everyone too close slowly began to back away.   
  
"She's right dog turd, you should be nicer to such a pretty young lately." Kouga was the only one brave/stupid enough to interfer. Go figure.  
  
"Keep out of it wimpy wolf!!" Inu Yasha's glare turned towards Kouga and he quickly stepped down. He might not be the brightest, but not even he could be that stupid. Inu Yasha faced Kagome again, "And like I said, mind your own business!"  
  
"Listen here you big jerk, first off don't go calling me that name! I can't stand that!! Second, when I'm being nice to you, YOU DAMN WELL BETTER BE NICE BACK!!!! Got that!"   
  
Kagome nose was now inches from Inu Yasha's which neither seemed to notice. Inu Yasha was slightly taken aback by what this girl was doing. No one had ever stood up to him like that before. Part of him was even impressed.   
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WENCH DOG BREATHE!!"  
  
"DOG BREATHE? WHY YOU...!!!"  
  
This went on for about another hour or so. Neither one of them willing to give up. Finally once both ran off slamming their doors behind them, the rest of the group headed off to their rooms for some shut eye.  
  
Kagome found herself staying up kind of late that night. Who did that jerk think he was anyway? How dare he call her names and yell at her like that.   
Next day rolled around and everyone managed to drag their lazy butts out of bed before noon, which was saying alot for the lot of 'em. Now the five young adults would be living under one roof. Not to bad, they all seemed to have alot in common. Only problem at the moment was that for some ungodly reason whoever had picked out the apartment for them didn't put alot of thought into it. If they had, they would of picked something with maybe...more than one bathroom. Yeah, they weren't that bright. So now everyone was fighting over who would get dibs first. All of them knew that by atleast the third person there would be no hope for hot water, so it was a pretty ugly battle.   
  
After the shower war was done with and a very misfortunete Kouga got stuck being last, the group decided to go their seperate ways. Kagome and Sango both wanted to go THRIFT SHOPPING. Seeing as how the guys were terrified of the thought of going with them, they decided that they would go check out the local arcade. Sango had begged them to come with them so that they could get to know Kagome better, but they had ran away rather quickly.   
  
Now Kagome and Sango shuffled through the endless amounts of treasures that made up the thrift store. They had all ready found several nifty things. Many things were talked about, including likes and dislikes, embarrassing stories about other bandmates, and other randam stuff. There was one thing that Kagome was curious about though, and she finally got around to asking Sango about it.  
  
"Hey Sango, you've known the others for a long time?"  
  
"Yeah, we've been friends since middle school. Why?"  
  
"I was wondering, why is Inu Yasha so grouchy. Is it just me or is he this way towards everyone?"  
  
"Oh, well...it's a long story. I can't really go into details cause it's not my place to say. Let's just say alot of deep stuff's happened to him in the past and he has a hard time warming up to people. He's pretty much that way to most people, not as bad though. I'm suprised somewhat. It seems like he's going out of his way to be rude to you." She rested her finger against her chin in thought.  
  
"Gee, thanks for those comforting words. Glad to know I'm special." Slanted eyes glared at the other girl.  
  
"Hey, I'm just being honest. I don't know, I guess if you knew his past you'ld understand why. Just give it time Kag, he'll come around. He just has to get use to you being around. Why are you showing such interest in him anyway?"  
  
"Uh...I...It's not like that. I was just curious. Don't give me that look, how could any girl in their right mind see anything in the arrogant jerk!"  
  
"Calm down, I was just asking and I didn't say anything about you liking him. YOU jumped to that conclusion on your own. Is there something you're not telling me...?"  
  
"No way! So what if he's hotter than hot and could melt butter. He has the attitude of a crabby old man. So what if he has eyes that could just make a girl fall to her knees and the softest looking hair I've ever seen, his personality is way off. Yeah, I don't think so."  
  
"Kagome!?" Sango's went wide in shock.   
  
"WHAT!?" Kagome had no clue as to what was going on.  
  
"How could you, you hardly even know him. The amount of time you did spend getting to know him wasn't very pleasant if I do remember correctly."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Wow, you really like him don't you?"  
  
"I just told you I didn't."  
  
"Oh come off it Kag, it's so obvious."  
  
"Ah...I...um...ok, maybe just a little. Like you said though, I don't know him at all really. What I do know of him is, well...he's a JERK. Oh Sango, what's wrong with me. I've never shown much interest in guys before. Just never wanted to bother with them. Then he comes along and BAM, love at first site. It's so stupid."   
  
"It's not stupid, I think it's kinda sweet."  
  
"SWEET!? You saw us last night, I don't think there's much chance for any kind of positive relationship there."  
  
"Just give it time, he'll come around. He's not really the person you saw either you know, it's just a mask he hides behind. Be patient, gain his trust." Sango's eyes beamed with excitement. She might not have known Kagome that long, but she could already tell that she was a great person. Already they had become good friends. For her and Inu Yasha to be together, it would be so perfect. Finally Inu Yasha's broken heart could be mended and they would fall in love and live happily ever after. It was so romantic.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. Sango had a very scary look in her eyes. She looked as if she had taken a short trip to la la land. Kagome couldn't even imagine what was going through her mind, she didn't even think that she wanted to know.  
  
"It's just a small crush anyway, I'm sure it'll go away. You know, stupid girly stuff. Besides, once all this work kicks in I'll be to preoccupied with singing and stuff...of the...sorts to worry over him." Kagome nodded her head reassuring her self. After all, destiny couldn't be that cruel. To make her fall in love with some guy that hated her guts. Could it?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There ya go, another chapter completed. Yay!! It's not that long though, sowwy. So, do you think I'm rushing things a bit or do you like the way the stories going. Do you think my writings crappy or half way decent. Let me know these things, cause I would like to. Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews. Their making my head swell up like a...hot air balloon. Any way, I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if grammar and spelling suck. If any one would like to beta read my stuff and fix it, let me know. I wouln't mind having someone go after me and clean it up, I'm to lazy to do it myself and even when I do I don't catch everything. If not then you'll just have to live with it. ^_^ I've been trying to upload this chapter for the last two days but for some reason it won't work, but if you're reading this it finally did. Next one should be up shortly, it's finished. Just got to go through and clean it up a bit. If you haven't noticed I haven't used one Avril song. I discovered Jack off Jill right when I started writing this and their songs fit. The bands suppose to be more punk, I'm not exactly sure what genre they are now. Well, toodles. 


	7. When You're the Boy that I Want, I'll be...

Yippie Yay!!!! Another chapter.   
  
Mitsuko Maxwell: Hmm...soul stickers...that actually sounds pretty nifty. Maybe I really will use that if you don't mind. I'm drawing all blanks here. (Not very good with naming things) I definatly need a band name though. I'm sure they wouldn't want to be called the No Names. I figure I can go a few more chapters with out one though so I'm gonna put it off until I just can't anymore.  
~Chapter Six - When You're the Boy that I Want, I'll be the Girl that You Hate.~   
About a week later everyone was finally all moved in and situated. Things were getting back to normal, well as normal as they would be from now on. The walls in the living area were no longer plain, they now had posters, banners, and flyers that had once lined the walls of Miroku's garage. Even a couple of Kagome's paintings hung on the walls now, something that had taken Sango forever to talk her into. Instead of just the couches and chairs, different colored bean bags sat infront of the t.v. area. Of course the guys had hooked up their gaming consoles. They had just about everyone you could imagine between the three of them. Yes, the place was looking quite homey now.  
  
The band was now discussing plans for their music and lyrics. They hadn't really had much time to go over anything yet with unpacking and all.   
  
"So, what exactly are we gonna do about who writes the music. I mean, both Inu and Kago are both really good writers. How we gonna figure out who's songs to use." Miroku asked.   
  
"I'm the leader here. We're going to use my songs. We just got her cause she has a pretty voice."   
  
"What? Just a pretty voice, now wait a" Kagome began but was cut off abruptly by Inu Yasha.  
  
"That's what I said. Got a problem with it?"  
  
"I...I guess not." Kagome's eyes locked onto the floor. She felt so dejected. She had thought that they'ld actually let her atleast help out with the lyrics. They had said that they had loved her song. Why was Inu Yasha being such an ass?  
  
Sango caught the hurt that filled Kagome's eyes, she was definately going to have to have a talk with Inu Yasha later. She could understand why he didn't want to get close to anyone, but why was he being this way towards Kagome. Yeah he had always been a jerk to everyone, even his friends, since all of that stuff had happened to him. What he was doing to Kagome though, that was just wrong. It wasn't like anything she'ld seen him do before. Normally he'ld atleast be somewhat civil to people, but it seemed like he was doing everything in his power to hurt the poor girl. Maybe it did have something to do with the fact that she looked like Kikyo. This wasn't going to be easy and she'ld be damned if she'ld just let Inu Yasha treat Kagome that way. She wasn't just gonna stand by and let him push her to the side like that either. Kagome was going to be just as much part of this band as any other member, whether Inu Yasha liked it or not. She'ld have to speak to him alone though. She knew talking about it infront of Kagome wasn't going to help matters. She was going to have to wait so he'ld be more likely to open up and actually listen to what she had to say.   
  
"Inu Yasha, do you mind stepping onto the balcony with me for a minute. I have something to discuss with you."  
  
"Feh, whatever." Inu Yasha rose from his seat to follow her out.  
  
"Hey Kago," called Miroku as the other two were out of hearing range.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't worry, just give him some time. He'll come around and see how great you really are. He's just being pig headed right now."  
  
"I guess." She gave him a half-hearted smile. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem, and whether he'll admit it or not he knows you have talent. He also knows we need you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Inu Yasha closed the door behind him he turned to see Sango throwing death glares at him.  
  
"Wha..what did I do?!"  
  
"Oh come on Inu, get off of it. You know damn well what you did." She looked really pissed.  
  
"Sango, just drop it."  
  
"Inu Yasha what do you think you're doing? Why can't you be atleast civil toward her? Why can't you and her work together on the lyrics?"  
  
"No Way! I'm the leader of this group and I'll make the decisions. It's none of your business why!"  
  
"Can't you see how much you're hurting her though?" Sango sighed. This was getting no where.  
  
"What do you mean?" His voice was beginning to loose it's angry tone.  
  
"I know you're not that dense. You've been nothing but mean to her since she moved in. Why? Atleast tell me that much."  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at the cement underneath his feet. True he wasn't being very friendly towards her, but he hadn't realized he was hurting her. He didn't really think his words had effected her that much. They couldn't have. Sango was just over exaggerating, or was she. Nah, why would that girl care what he thought of her anyway? She was probably just mad cause he wouldn't let her steal his thunder. After all, this was his band. He was the one who had brought them so far. Why was Sango taking her side anyway. It was just some stupid chick, who happened to look like the only person he'ld ever let close enough to break his heart. Not that that had any thing to do with it. Ok, maybe it did just a little. That wasn't the point though. The point was that he was the leader and writer and she was JUST there to sing. That's why they'ld wanted to find her in the first place.   
  
"I'm not being mean to her. I'm like that with everyone, and I don't need to tell YOU that. I'm the writer though. Like I said, she's just a pretty voice. That's what we were looking for wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, but can't you atleast give her a chance? I think you two would make a pretty good team if you'ld just try."  
  
"Feh, whatever." With that he walked back inside and sat in his previous spot. Sango let out another sigh and followed.   
  
Kagome looked up and watched as they entered. Her eyes met his only to see him glaring at her. He looked rather annoyed with her. What had she done so wrong? Why did he hate her? She couldn't take the abuse and wasn't going to be able to hold back the tears that fought their way through much longer.   
  
"Since I'm just the pretty voice, I guess you don't need me here. I'm going to my room." She hurried away from the others, not wanting to give Inu Yasha the satisfaction she knew he'ld get from seeing her cry.  
  
Inu Yasha stared after her completely dumb strucked. Was that unshed tears he had seen in her eyes? Now he really was starting to feel guilty.   
  
"Nice going there Inu Yasha, such the ladies man." Kouga glared at him.   
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, it seemed all of his so called friends were giving him that same evil look.   
  
"Fine!" he stated as he stormed off in the direction the girl had went.   
  
He reached her bedroom door and knocked, no answer. Ok, so she didn't want company. To bad. He opened the door and closed it behind him. What he saw infront of him made all his anger and hostility vanish. Nothing but guilt envoloped him. There she was huddled up with a pillow bawling her eyes out. Was that really because of him? But why did his words effect her so much?  
  
Kagome hadn't noticed him come in. She was to rapped up in her own thoughts. Why did he hate her so much? She really did try to be nice to him, but he always would insult her and make her so angry. Every word he said stung and she wasn't really sure why. Normally she didn't really care what people thought of her, but for some reason she just couldn't let it slide with him. The more time she spent with him the more she wanted to get to know him, even if he was the biggest jerk she had ever met. She had no idea why though. That's what bothered her the most. No matter how rude or abnoxious he was to her, she'ld still try to start coversations or give him friendly greetings. All she ever got in response was 'feh' or 'shutup wench'. That was if he even responded at all. Most of the time he'ld ignore her or just straight up walk off. Why did she even care?  
  
"Ka..Ka...gome?" She jumped at the sudden intrusion and came face to face with the boy that plagued her mind.  
  
"What are you doing! Get out!" She turned around quickly hoping he hadn't seen her tear streaked face. Why was he in her room, it's not like he cared. Just thinking that made the tears pour again. She really didn't want him in there to see her like this.  
  
He just stood there shocked for a moment, not really sure what to do. Slowly he began to make his way towards the bed. He took a seat at the other end of the bed.  
  
"Kagome? Why are you crying?"  
  
"Just go away, why do you suddenly care anyway?"   
  
"I...I just..." he let out a sigh,"please tell me."   
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Kag"  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?" She cut him off as she turned to look him dead in the eye.   
  
His eyes went wide with the question. So that was it? "I don't hate you."  
  
"Oh yeah, you're doing a pretty good job of acting like you do."  
  
"I don't hate you! You just..."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"You remind me of some one." His voice was just above a whisper and his gaze shifted to the matress.  
  
"Who?" Such a simply question, but one that brought back so many terrible memories.  
  
"Some one I once knew. She...she..." He closed his eyes trying to fight back emotions that were starting to stir.  
  
"You don't have to finish. You know though, I'm not her." Kagome's hand went out to touch his jaw and she brought his face back up to look at her now dry eyes. Inu Yasha was startled, many things went racing through his mind.  
  
"I know." It was true, he knew she wasn't Kikyo. She might have had the same outward appearance and beauty, but on the inside she was nothing like her. He hadn't been completely honest with her though. It wasn't the fact that she reminded him of Kikyo that bothered him so much. It was because of what he saw in her. From the moment he had laid eyes on her he had began to feel things he had vowed never to feel again. The way her body moved when she swayed to the music, the way her lips pronounce the words of the song, the way her voice was so calming and soothing, it all stired something that had been long dead inside of him. He wasn't sure how or why. It was pretty strange, he didn't even know her. He just knew that if he let himself get to close to her it was possible that he might loose himself to her. That's just something he couldn't allow himself to do. So he had treated her cruel and tried to push her away. Yet here he was lost in those beautiful brown orbs, not even able to turn his own violet ones away. Finally he gathered his will power and looked the other way.   
  
"Kagome, like I said before, I don't hate you. So you don't have to go all cry baby on us. I don't really see why it matters to you anyway. Just don't expect me to be all friendly and cheerful either, it's just not how I am. In case you haven't noticed I'm not much of a people person. Look, I'm sorry for being such an ass. I know I've been giving you a hard time. It's just taking me awhile to get use to you. I'll try to be a little more considerate. That's the best I can do."  
  
"Fair enough I guess."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you like to come to my room and work on some new stuff after dinner. We really don't have that much time and we need to get started right away." He knew it was a bad idea, but he owed it to the girl.  
  
"Thankyou so much," Kagome jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck before she could even think about what she was doing.   
  
Inu Yasha sat stund there for a minute before forcing the girl off of him and standing.  
  
"Don't ever do that again."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I got carried away." Her cheeks turned a deep crimson and she looked down at her hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As time went on Inu Yasha and Kagome started to get along somewhat better around the others. Inu Yasha stopped yelling at her as much, and she learned to brush off most of it. The only time they ever really truely got along though was when they were working. Never once did they bicker or argue when it came to the music. They started off by going over some stuff Kagome had already written. Inu Yasha wanted to see how well the two different artist's styles would go together. He was expecting her songs to be about stupid girly junk, like teen crushes and what not. Even if the only song he'ld heard by her wasn't even close to that. He was totally blown away when he saw the truth. Her writing reminded him so much of his own. It was like they were saying the same things but in different ways. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he had thought it would be.   
  
Kagome found herself looking foward to her and Inu Yasha's little writing sessions more and more. It was more like brain storming sessions, they hadn't really written anything yet. Inu Yasha had said he really liked the song she had sang at the bar and would think about using it. The only thing that bothered her was that the more and more time she spent with him like this the more she was drawn to him. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but it was different than anything she'ld felt before. It worried her. They still didn't get along all that great any other time. They were more civil, but he was still a jerk. She had just kinda gotten use to it. When they were alone like this though, she saw a totally different side to him. She started to fear that she was falling for that side of him. The reason it scared her was because she knew he'ld never feel the same way. Besides, he was her bandmate. She wasn't suppose to be attracted to him. They were co-workers in a way. Wasn't there somekind of rule against that. It really was starting to get to her. She found herself thinking about him alot. Maybe it was just some little crush that would pass with time, just like she had told Sango. That had to be all. What girl in their right mind would fall for such a jerk like him. Yeah he could be nice when he wanted to, and maybe his looks could make anyones mouth water, but other than that he was so rude.  
  
Kagome stood infront of the sink doing the dishes they had used at supper. Sango had cooked so Kagome got to clean, lord knows the guys couldn't do it. She would have been suprised if any of them even knew how to turn on a stove, or sink for that matter. So she stood working and humming to herself. Eventually her humming began to turn into words. She didn't even realize she was singing. Her emotions were just kind of flowing out her mouth freely.  
  
"When you're the boy that I want,  
I'll be waiting right here.  
I don't know what to believe  
Sew up the sore, make it facke  
When you're the boy that I want,  
I'll be the girl that you hate."  
  
She never noticed the person standing behind her.  
  
"You are the one who believed   
that only half of a girl,  
half you but never half me."  
  
Her body gradually began to sway with the melody or her voice, dishes temporarily forgotten. Inu Yasha was in some sort of trance. He stood there watching, not able to keep his eyes off of her.  
  
"I don't know what to believe.  
Peel all of these scars from our way..."  
  
She suddenly stopped, realization of what it was she was doing dawned on her. It wasn't the fact that someone could come in and catch her singing to herself, that didn't bother her. What bothered her was that someone might come in and hear WHAT she was sing about. She didn't like that idea to much.   
  
"What are you singing?"  
  
"Huh?!" She jumped and spun around completely startled. "Wha...what are you doing? I nearly had a heart attack, you don't just sneak up on people like that!" She stood staring at him with her hand over her heart. She was having trouble calming her speeding heart.  
  
"Feh, I asked you a question."  
  
"I...um...I don't know. I was just humming to myself. Why?"  
  
"You should write it down." He turned and walked out without answering her.   
  
Kagome almost face faulted when he turned and left. What luck, the one person on her mind just happened to be the one to catch her. Good thing he was to dense to catch on. She let out a sigh and turned back to her work. What was she going to do? She was obviously falling for him, even she couldn't deny it anymore. He inspired her romantic side, hence the mood of her music lately. She had never been one to write love songs, seeing as how she had never been in love. Yet here she was singing about feelings not returned, about longing, and about all of that other sappy crap. What was a girl to do?  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
Well, that's done with now. Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review, I'll love you forever. 


	8. The Start of a Beautiful Morning

~Chapter 8 - The Start of a Beautiful Morning~  
Kagome stretched her arms out over her head and let out a heavy yawn. It was   
well past five o'clock in the morning and everyone except for her and Inu   
Yasha had passed out long ago. What were they still doing up? Working on   
lyrics and what not of course. It had now been a couple of months since she   
and Inu Yasha had somewhat settled their differences, and both were working   
really hard to get stuff together for the first album, which was due out   
pretty soon. They didn't have long at all until they would hit the recording   
studio.  
  
"Getting tired already?" Inu Yasha looked up at her through his shaggy black   
bangs and smirked.  
  
"I'm fine. I can hang just as long as you can." She returned his look with a   
defiant one of her own. She would never let him get the upper hand, never.  
  
"Hmph, yeah right." He straightened his back and twisted his neck to the   
side until it made a loud popping sound.  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one who's getting a little stiff."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They continued taking notes and talking over various things. They had   
already decided what songs they would use, most of them the two had come up   
with together, and were now just fixing them up and making little changes   
here and there. Since everyone else had been out in the living room when the   
two had started several hours ago, they had both decided to work in Inu   
Yasha's room. His room wasn't nearly as decorated as Kagome's, but it was   
personalized. He had band posters up, video game posters, pictures of the   
pre-Kagome gang, and a Josie and the Pussycats poster. When Kagome had asked   
him about that one he just blushed and said with a shrug that Rachel Leigh   
Cook was hot. He was so cute when he was embarrassed.  
  
"My butts starting to go numb, mind if I sit on the bed?"  
  
"That's not a bad idea; let's just move everything up there." He started   
shuffling through paper and grabbed what was needed. Both of them made   
themselves comfortable, both of their backs propped against the head board.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango walked out of her room to see if any one else was up yet, seeing no   
one around she made her way to Kagome's room. They were suppose to go out   
and have one of their little girl outings today. It was already one so if   
they wanted to hit any of the good shops they'd have to leave really soon.   
She opened the door and took a look around, empty. That was weird; Kagome   
was up later than she was. She wouldn't already be up and about. She stood   
there thinking for a moment before walking off to search the rest of the   
apartment. She looked in the kitchen, then the bathroom followed by the   
balcony, but still no Kagome. She was getting slightly worried. Kagome   
wouldn't have run off and ditched her. It just wasn't very Kagome like. Then   
a thought struck her, so she went over to Inu Yasha's bedroom door. It was   
worth a shot.  
  
Slowly she turned the knob and cracked the door enough to peek in, not   
wanting to wake Inu Yasha. When her gaze met the bed her eyes became   
gigantic saucers and she nearly fell over from shock. It was the last thing   
she would have expected to find. Inu Yasha and Kagome were both lying on the   
bed cuddled up together. Kagome had her head buried in Inu Yasha's chest and   
her arms draped over his waist. That wasn't the most shocking part; they   
could have just fallen asleep and snuggled together unconsciously if that   
were just it. The weird part was that Inu Yasha wasn't asleep; he was   
holding Kagome tightly in his arms and tenderly running his fingers through   
her hair, eyes slightly opened. Thankfully he hadn't noticed Sango yet, so   
quickly regaining her senses she stepped back and made a fast get away. She   
was defiantly going to have to have a long talk with him later.  
  
Inu Yasha had only woken up a few moments ago to find Kagome curled up in   
his arms. At first he had been a bit panicky, before calming down and taking   
advantage of the situation. It wasn't often that he let his guard down, but   
right then he just couldn't resist. She was so beautiful lying there asleep.   
Ok, so maybe he did have the hots for her, but he'd never admit that to   
anyone else. He had never really held anyone like this other than Kikyo,   
that had only been a few times, and he had forgotten how nice it felt. It   
was true that he had chosen to give up on love and the likes, but it didn't   
mean he wasn't lonely because of it. It had never really bothered him to   
much before, he did have his friends after all, but since this girl had come   
into the picture things had started to stir. He was starting to wonder more   
and more what it would be like to just say screw it and give love another   
chance, but then he'd remember the pain that comes along with it.  
  
Slowly he began to back away from the sleeping girl, deciding it best not to   
let his mind wonder on such things for too long. Besides, she could wake up   
at any minute and what would he do then? It wasn't like she'd actually wake   
up and see him there and then proclaim her undying love for him before   
making sweet lovin to him...fat chance. He tried to disturb the girl as   
little as possible; he really didn't want her to wake. As he let his arms   
slip from her waist and backed away Kagome whimpered and moved towards him,   
grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him back.  
  
"Inu...Inu Yasha, don't go..." mumbled the sleeping girl.  
  
Inu Yasha froze, not knowing whether to run or stay and see how this little   
thing played out. She didn't look like she was awake yet, so that must have   
meant she was dreaming. Wait a sec, did that mean she was...no way, she   
couldn't be dreaming about him. She had just mumbled his name though. He   
couldn't help but smirk at the thought, this would be so good to use against   
her later, but did that mean she actually liked him? Why would she, he was   
awful to her. Inu Yasha's expression turned more thoughtful as he pondered   
what this meant. Maybe she did like him for some odd reason, that meant that   
maybe he stood a chance with her. Then again that would also mean that he   
would have to put his heart out on the line again and possibly get hurt   
again. Was that a risk he was willing to take? No, she'd just do him like   
Kikyo did. Why was he even thinking about this anyway? Why did this girl   
have this effect on him, this was stupid. She'd just crush him once she got   
her greedy little paws on him, and then were would he be? He roughly pushed   
her away and jumped up storming out of the room. He was angered by the way   
his emotions were troubling him. He didn't want to think about things like   
this, and it was all HER fault.  
  
Kagome woke to being forcefully pushed back. She wasn't quite sure as to   
what was going on. One minute she had been all nice and warm having the   
nicest dream about being held in a pair of strong arms and then BAM, she was   
falling off of the bed right onto the floor. That kinda hurt ALOT! Finally   
she looked around and realized exactly were she was, in Inu Yasha's room.   
She must have fallen asleep in here the night before. Then that must have   
meant that it was Inu Yasha who had pushed her off of the bed. A bright   
blush made its way to her cheeks; he must have pushed her because she had   
cuddled up to him in her sleep or something. How embarrassing. She sat up   
and peeked over the bed...no Inu Yasha. He must have got up and left   
already.  
  
Kagome walked into the living room rubbing her sleep filled eyes to find   
Sango sitting on the couch with a towel wrapped around her head. Inu Yasha   
was still no where in sight, but she could hear the shower running so that   
was probably him. She made her way over to Sango and took a seat.  
  
"Have a good nights sleep?" Asked her friend with a teasing smile. What was   
up with that?  
  
"Um...yeah. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason." That smile was still on her face, it was beginning to scare   
Kagome a little.  
  
Kagome thought more about what had just happened. Why did he push her off of   
the bed like that? So what if she cuddled to him in her sleep or whatever?   
It didn't give him the right to just push her around like that, he could   
have just awakened her and asked her to move, but NO. That jerk had to go   
and shove her around. Her anger was beginning to get the better of her, she   
was fuming. Hands fisted and teeth clenched, she made her way to the   
bathroom where she guessed the guitarist to be. She pushed on the door with   
all of her force once she reached it.  
  
"INU YA...ya...ya..." She trailed of as she took in the picture in front of   
her. It was Inu Yasha in nothing but a...a....a small towel. Tiny beads of   
water trickled down the lines and curves of his well toned chest. Kagome   
could so feel a nose bleed coming on. Her face flushed bright red from the   
heat running through her body, all of her anger suddenly forgotten. Inu   
Yasha finally noticed what she was doing; he quickly turned his back to her   
to hide his own brightly colored face. It didn't do much good for Kagome   
though; the back was just as nice as the front.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock!?"  
  
"Oh, um...I...I...uh...SORRY!" Suddenly realization dawned on her and she   
made a fast get away out of the room. What was she thinking? Well apparently   
she wasn't, just gawking like that. Now she'd never be able to go around him   
again without keeling over from embarrassment. Oh, what a day this was going   
to turn out to be.  
  
Inu Yasha just turned and stared at the door, still somewhat shocked by   
Kagome barging in on him like that. Her staring at him like that just   
confused him even more. It did bring a smirk to his lips, just the fact that   
she had been gawking over him like some kind of sex god. Hey, he was a guy   
after all with a very large male ego.  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
Yay, chapter 8 is finally up. Go me, go me...anyway, sorry it took so long. Been a REALLY hectic month at work. I think the other cashiers are plotting to kill me by taking so much time off. Oh well, I did survive. Hopefully my updates will be coming out sooner now. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!! Thanks to Risika (I hope that's right) as well, she went through and edited my story for me. She's so great!! Now you won't have to put up with my bad grammar. ^_^  
I'm gonna try to develop more on the other characters more in the upcoming chapters. I have a plan for Miroku and Sango I think, but it's gonna be more of a in the back of the story line type of thing. I still don't know if Shippo's gonna appear....who know's what'll happen. I'm kinda wishin I had of left Kouga out of the band and made him some sort of obsessed crazy fan boy. I think that would have fit so much better. Oh well, I'll just have to go with what I got. None of the stories really planned out, hence why it takes so long to update, so bare with me. Well like I said, thanks. I think I'll end my rambling now. As always, REVIEW. I absolutely love them. 


	9. Girl Talk

~Chapter 9 - Girl Talk~  
  
After the whole shower incident things were a little strange for awhile, but   
it was quickly forgotten with the upcoming event. It was time to record   
their first album. Every one ran around the apartment frantically, trying to   
get everything ready, which was nothing. Their instruments would be provided   
and were probably already set up waiting for them. As for what they wore,   
who cared. It was a recording studio; they weren't going to be in the public   
eye. Why were they running around like a bunch of idiots then? They were   
nervous, duh. Who wouldn't be? This was it, well not it, but pretty close.   
Everything was falling into place and it was time for them to truly begin   
their musical journey. This was where all of their hard work and   
determination finally began to pay off. It was all so EXCITING!!  
  
About three hours later the anxious group of young adults stood in a tiny   
room with Myoga and a few other people staring at them through a glass   
panel. Inu Yasha and the other boys were busy making the last tuning   
adjustments on their instruments. Sango couldn't stop fidgeting with her   
drums while Kagome fingered the mike that stood in front of her. The guys   
finished up and every one was ready to begin. It was time.  
  
"Ok, every one ready to begin?" The band looked to one another and nodded,   
"Good. You know the list, right?" Once again he received multiply nods.   
"Alright, let's begin."  
Things went surprisingly well. It didn't take too much for the gang to get   
use to it and it didn't take long at all for each and every one of them to   
get into the music. Their first album was going to be kind of small, so it   
only took four hours or so to complete it. Every one left with high spirits   
and merry thoughts. Even Inu Yasha wore a smile on his face. Yes, life was   
good at the moment. That was until Sango dropped one of the drumsticks she   
was using to beat on everything in reaching range with.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"PERVERT!!!!!"  
  
"He'll never learn." Kouga gave a sigh as the three watched Sango chase   
Miroku around. You could tell he had done a lot of running in his life.   
Kagome and Inu Yasha mimicked Kouga's sigh and the three started off once   
more for their home, leaving the lecherous guitarist to Sango. Poor Miroku.  
  
After Sango had calmed a bit they started walking after the others who were   
long gone by now. Sango made sure that Miroku kept his distance.  
  
"Why do you have to be so perverted anyway Miroku?" Sango looked over at the   
boy, truly curious about his ways. Things were back to normal between the   
two, they were after all really close friends. Not as close as Miroku would   
have liked them to be sometimes, but close.  
  
"Hm, I don't really know. I guess you just bring out the lecher in me my   
dear." He flashed her one of his award winning smiles.  
  
"Geez, you're hopeless."  
  
"I know." They both shared a laugh at his answer. "You know Sango, I don't   
mean it."  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"Ya know the whole groping thing. I just do it to get a rise out of you.   
Just for fun."  
  
"Oh, so you enjoy getting beat senseless."  
  
"By you, yes." Sango couldn't help the smile that reached her lips. Miroku   
was truly something else.  
  
~A week later~  
  
Kagome and Sango walked down a crowded street making their way to the cozy   
little cafe that was a block away from their home. It was a place they   
visited often, their escape from the guys. You know a place to have their   
girly chats without interruption. They went through the familiar doors and   
sat at their favorite booth in the back corner.  
  
"Hey chicks, what will it be today? Large iced chai tea with a walnut   
brownie for you miss Kagome, some milk and sugar with a little bit of coffee   
and a piece of cheese cake for the lady Sango?"  
  
"You know us to well Elise," Sango said smiling at the girl.  
  
"Yeah, but it sure makes my job easy. It'll be right up."  
  
"Thanks," called Kagome.  
  
"So Kagome, anything new between you and Inu Yasha?"  
  
"No...He hasn't really paid to much attention to me lately. Hasn't even   
asked me to work on music stuff with him, not since the whole shower   
incident anyway. It's hopeless Sango."  
  
"Don't give up so easily, he's just playing hard to get."  
  
"I think this goes beyond hard to get, he just doesn't see me like that. I   
don't think he sees me as anything other than a band mate. Besides, I've   
told you a thousand times, it's just a little crush. It'll go away   
eventually."  
  
"Call it what you like Kag, but you know you're wrong."  
  
"I think I know my own feeling Sango."  
  
"That's not what I mean."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Here's your orders ladies."  
  
"Oh, thank you."  
  
"Thanks Elise, so what are you talking about Sango?"  
  
"About Inu Yasha, I know he likes you."  
  
"Oh reeeeeally, and how do you know this?"  
  
"I have my ways." Little frustration marks appeared on Kagome's forehead.   
Sango just smirked, enjoying tormenting her friend.  
  
"Fine, be that way. So," Kagome had her own evil smirk, "what's going on   
between you and Miroku?"  
  
Kagome hadn't really been expecting anything; she just wanted a little   
payback. The thought that Sango really did like Miroku had never crossed her   
mind. It just wasn't something you could tell by looking at the two, she was   
always pounding the life out of him for crying out loud! Most people   
wouldn't see it, not unless they looked really close, and even then it was   
hard to catch. The groping and beatings were actually a form of flirtation   
between the two. Kagome had been too wrapped up in her own problems to   
notice it, but the look on Sango's face gave it all away. Her cheeks had   
turned a brilliant pink and she had the look of a kid who had just got   
caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Kagome's jaw dropped.  
  
"You do like him!"  
  
"Shut up Kagome, everyone will hear you," the drummer hissed through   
clenched teeth, "and you're wrong. I do not like that idiot. I mean really,   
he's so...so...argh, he's a freaking lecher. He's always grabbing at me or   
making some perverted comment directed at me. Who'd like a guy like that?"  
  
"If you say so." Kagome tried her best to hide a knowing smile. "So Sango,   
looking forward to the shooting tomorrow?"  
  
"That's right, our first video...wow. I wonder what it's going to be like,   
being on TV and all?" Kagome knew exactly what to bring up to distract her   
friend.  
  
"I know, it's all so weird. Millions of people will see it. It's   
overwhelming!"  
  
"Yeah...I wonder how much different everything will be after this."  
  
"Guess we're going to find out soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Just for those of you who are a litte confused, they only have one video out. Ya know how I went back five months prior to the video, well now their at the point where they make the video. So it's been five months since Kagome moved in and the video they are about to make is 'Star no Star'. Hope every one gets it, I know I could have made it easy and waited to put the video part in there. What would have been the fun in that though, have to make it somewhat complicated. Well thanks for reading, I really appreciate the reviews. You guys are so great. Oh, and my stories all worked out now, I've written down the things that will be happening, so it's not all up in the air anymore. I know exactly which direction it's heading in.   
  
Thanks to Mitsuko Maxwell my band now as a name, which will appear in the next chapter. YAY!!! Oh, and I love the Underwear Thief idea. If I had a band I would so name them that or if there was a band by that name I'ld listen to them just because of their name. Lucky Ducky Club's pretty nifty too. You should so be a band name giver person thingy, the music world would have some really creative names then. They'ld make really good punk band names.   
  
Threnody - That's an awsome idea, the Naraku thing. I've decided to incorporate it into my story, I guess the story did need something like that, but I've got it all worked out in my head now. Your review really sent the gears a twirlin. Thanks, because of you the story will hopefully be even better than it was going to be.  
  
Thanks to everyone else for reviewing. I don't think there are going to be any more scenes like the shower one though roxy-chick, you'll just have to wait and see though. There will be plenty of fluff though, cause I love me some fluffy goodness. Devil's Angel, the reason the same song's in both chap. 5 and 7 is because in 5 they are watching a music video that they made to it, and then chap. 7 goes back to show Kagome coming up with the song. The story goes back five months prior to the watching of the music video, so you can see how things started off, how relationships developed, and whatnot. Sorry for the confusion.   
  
Chapter 10 should be out really soon. I've started on it and it's moving along pretty fast so far, so look for it coming out around the middle of the week hopefully. As long as no one calls out at work again. ~_^ 


	10. I'll Wake Up and Be a Star

~Chapter 10 - I'll Wake Up and be a Star~  
  
The weeks had flown by since they had sat in Myoga's office and watched the   
video they had done together. Now their first live gig was approaching fast,   
Myoga was hosting a coming out party of sorts for them tonight. Other record   
labels, critics, and all of the other big wigs were invited. There would   
also be other big name bands. The group would have to get up in front of   
them all and perform for the first time and the world would finally hear the   
name of their band's name. All of them were off in their rooms getting   
ready; they were supposed to dress all 'fancy' for it. It was a dress and   
tux sort of thing. Of course the band members were going to look their   
absolute best. It was just that their idea of 'looking nice' and Myoga's was   
slightly different.  
  
The time to leave had arrived and the bedroom doors slowly began to open.   
Kouga was the first to step out, clad in a pair of black slacks cut off   
several inches past the knee, his black vans, and one of those shirts that   
have the front of a tux printed on the it. His hair was pulled back in the   
usually high pony tail. He had even pinned a little rose to the front of his   
shirt.  
  
Out of door number two stepped Inu Yasha and boy was he looking sharp. His   
long black hair was actually pulled back for once in a loose pony tail with   
the two locks hanging down in the front. He wore a button up shirt that was   
made of a silky red looking material up top and had a soft leopard print   
from the chest down on the front, dark blue jean shorts that were a little   
shorter than Kouga's, and his lucky shoes. Yes, he had a pair of lucky   
shoes. They were black steel toed boots that stopped below the ankle, orange   
and yellow flames ran down the sides. He had owned them since his high   
school years, a birthday gift from his parents.  
  
Next out was the two girls, who had gotten ready together. Sango stepped out   
of the room first, dressed in simple light pink tank top that had some kind   
of fuzzy creature on the front and a pair loose fitting blue jeans. A cow   
print belt wrapped around her waist and a matching choker around her neck.   
She wore pink converse on her feet, it was simple yet cute. Kagome walked   
out right after Sango, her own outfit a lot different but just as cute as   
the others. A khaki mini skirt hung low on hips, held up with a studded   
black belt. Her top consisted of a plain dark blue baby T with the sleeves   
cut off and the collar cut so that it formed a V in the front. Argyle thigh   
high stockings hugged her legs with black knee high boots. Both girls wore   
their hair in pig tails, Sango's twisted up into buns with stray hairs   
fanning out on the sides. Inu Yasha kept throwing glances over Kagome's way,   
she was a knock out. Of course she was doing the same to him, he was extra   
hottiefide tonight.  
  
Now the only person left was Miroku. Every one looked over at his bedroom   
door as it opened, not knowing what to expect. Everyone ended up on the   
ground rolling in hysteria when he finally made his way out. Miroku was   
dressed in a blue plaid school girl skirt, white knee highs, blue cons, and   
a purple transformers t-shirt. His hair was spiked up in two twin mohawks.   
He was quite the sight. What was Myoga going to say about that one?  
  
"Miroku," Inu Yasha managed to choke out during his laughing fit, "what the   
hell is that man? You look like...haha...like..." He couldn't even finish   
his sentence. Miroku's outfit was just that hardcore.  
  
"First impressions are always the most important."  
  
"What, you want them to think you're the drag queen of music land?   
Hahahahaha..." Kouga doubled over on the ground once more, as did all the   
others.  
  
"You're just jealous because you don't have the figure to pull it off." With   
that said he strolled towards the front door, swinging his little butt back   
and forth as he went. If he kept that up they were never going to make it on   
time, no one would be able to pull themselves off of the ground.  
  
Lucky for them Myoga was mingling with all of the important people when they   
arrived. They weren't to make any public appearances until after their show.   
Then they would be shoved out into the crowd to get to know people. Myoga   
was so going to kill them. They might have gotten away with everyone else's   
attire, but not Miroku's. Not that the others were complaining, they   
absolutely loved his new look. They stood behind a curtain, instruments   
ready. So far no one had done anything but laugh at the guitarist. They were   
all slightly nervous, but not to much. After all, these weren't the people   
that mattered to them. The ones who they cared about were the teenagers and   
young adults who would be listening to their music once it got out there.   
They could hear Myoga out front starting his announcement.  
  
"Alright ladies and gentlemen. I'm sure you all know why we are gathered   
here tonight and I hope that you can see as well as I do the talent that   
these young musicians possess. I just know that this group is going to sweep   
the music world off of its feet. Well, allow me to give you the opportunity   
to see how wonderful they are. I introduce the SOUL STICKERS!" The curtain   
drew back and Myoga fell over off of the stage in shock. Oh yeah, he was   
going to kill them. Looked like they were going to have to sacrifice one   
wacky guitarist.  
  
The music started with Sango pounding away at her drums creating a fast   
beat, it was only a minute before Inu Yasha joined in on his guitar. The   
other two joined in as soon as Kagome began singing.  
  
"Wash off all those scabs dear and fingernail pick them clean.  
Pray to all your long lost demons and justify your means.  
Devil has a new shape, devil has a new ride.  
Devil has a problem but he locked it up inside, shit angel."  
  
As the music went on Kagome began to get more into it. Her movements were   
sassy and kept with the beat. Inu Yasha stood towards the front close to   
her, his head and body moving with his playing. Miroku and Kouga were more   
towards the back on either side of Kagome, doing much the same as Inu Yasha.  
  
"Kids sure like the devil these days and I'm the devil with the black dress   
o~o~on.  
Do you want to own me angel cause I own you now you're gone.  
Kids sure like the devil these days and I'm the devil with the black dress   
o~o~on.  
Do you want to hate me angel cause I hate you now you're gone."  
  
The singer leaned forward and the front of the stage, as if her words were   
directed at the audience. A teasing smile graced her lips.  
  
"Did you believe it cause I said so? Did you believe it was true?  
Did you believe cause I said so angel, I sure lied to you.  
Did you believe it cause I said so? Did you believe it was true?  
I'm eternal and infernal and I sure lied to you, shit angel.  
Kids sure like the devil these days and I'm the devil with the black dress   
o~o~on.  
Do you want to own me angel cause I own you now your gone.  
Kids sure like the devil these days and I'm the devil with the black dress   
o~o~on.  
Do you want to hate me angel cause I hate you now your gone."  
  
She moved closer to Inu Yasha and stood back to back, rocking her hips and   
moving up and down against him while he played away leaning slightly against   
her as well.  
  
"Good girl with the black eyes, believe in future past.  
Everything that I want happens, see how long that lasts.  
Devil has a hotrod, devil high on speed.  
Devil has a black dress so her arms can bleed."  
  
Kagome quickly skipped away back to her previous spot and began dancing   
around wildly.  
  
"Kids sure like the devil these days and I'm the devil with the black dress   
o~o~on.  
Do you want to know me angel cause I know you now you're gone.  
Kids sure like the devil these days and I'm the devil with the black dress   
o~o~on.  
Do you want to hurt me angel cause I'm hurting now you're gone,  
  
go go go gone  
  
go go go gone  
  
go go go GO GO GO GONE!"  
  
The crowd cheered wildly, announcing that the show had been a major success.   
Inu Yasha looked around and the others and gave them an excited smile.   
Kagome still stood at the front bowing nervously before turning to see the   
others. Myoga joined them on stage and congratulated the group. He was quite   
pleased with the outcome of the performance, minus the boy in drag.  
  
"Thank you everyone. I'm glad to see that you liked our show, your approval   
is appreciated. Be assured that you can expect more from these young   
talents. Now, help yourself to the refreshments provided. Photographers feel   
free to take pictures as soon as the band freshens up a bit. Once again,   
thank you."  
  
He turned back to the band and led them behind the stage where they could   
clean up some. The performance had left them a little sweaty. After that   
they headed back out to the front to 'mingle' with all of the big shots and   
have photographs taken for the press. The photographers couldn't get enough   
of Miroku in his school girl getup. Miroku was all to eager to show off for   
them. Many of them asked Kagome and Inu Yasha to pose together.  
  
"Why do you want just us?" Inu Yasha was curious as to why they were so   
persistent.  
  
"Oh, the public will just love the idea of you two. The fans just love   
something they can gossip about."  
  
"Heh? What are you talking about; we're not together like THAT!! I refuse to   
go any where near her, I'm not taking no freakin pictures like that you   
crazy old bat..." before Inu Yasha could carry on with his insulting Kagome   
grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over, giving him a peck on the cheek   
while the photographer took her quick shot and ran off like a mad woman.  
  
"What the hell wench!?!"  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha, get off of it. It's just a picture."  
  
"Humph." He stormed off with fist clenched. Kagome giggled at his childish   
ways.  
  
"Stupid girl, who does she think she is? I swear, one day I'll, I'll..."  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
Inu Yasha turned quickly in the direction of the voice, not quite believing   
it could be who it sounded like.  
  
"Sesshomaru? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"What, I just came to see my baby brother's accomplishment."  
  
"Yeah right, who's that?" he pointed to a lovely young woman with short   
black hair at his brothers side. She wore a long elegant looking black dress   
that clung nicely to the curves of her body, while Sesshomaru wore a formal   
black tux.  
  
"Oh, forgive me. This is Rin, my fiancé."  
  
"Hello Inu Yasha, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
"Why would you wanna marry this jerk?"  
  
"Forgive his rudeness dear, he's always been a tad bit on the arrogant   
side." Inu Yasha scowled at his elder brother. "Rin is actually the reason   
I'm here tonight. She works for your manager, Mr. Myoga. When I heard her   
mention your name I couldn't pass the opportunity to see you humiliate   
yourself in public."  
  
"Oh Sesshy, stop it. You were great Inu Yasha, everyone loved it." She   
smiled gently at the two bickering brothers.  
  
"Yeah Sesshy!" Inu Yasha stuck out his tongue like the immature child he   
could be.  
  
~@~  
  
Kagome was making her way over to the refreshment table to grab a drink when   
a tall man wearing an expensive black suit stopped her.  
  
"Pardon my intrusion, but I just had to tell you that you were incredible up   
there."  
  
"Thank you very much; the others had just as much to do with it as I did   
though." For some reason this man gave Kagome the creeps. He wore dark hair   
pulled back into a high ponytail; he carried himself with an air of   
importance. Red hungry eyes looked her up and down, taking her in.  
  
"Don't be so modest, without you that so called band would be nothing. My   
name is Onigumo Naraku by the way. I'm assuming you are Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"Yes Mr. Naraku, you're correct. If you don't mind my throats a little dry,   
I was going to get a drink."  
  
"Before you go take one of my cards," he reached into an inside pocket and   
handed Kagome a card. "You have so much talent; it's wasted in Mr. Myoga's   
care. Please consider working for me. I own my own record label; I've taken   
many well known stars to the top. I could easily do the same for you."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm happy were I'm at. I appreciate the offer   
though."  
  
"Well it's open to you at any time Kagome. Keep that in mind."  
  
She bowed and made a quick get away, she really didn't like that guy for   
some reason. She would have to ask Myoga about him later. Once she had   
grabbed a drink she went off to find her friends. She wasn't to sure about   
telling them about that whole ordeal. Inu Yasha might get upset, maybe she   
could tell Sango about it later.  
  
~@~  
  
Everyone was so happy to get home. They had been pushed around to God knows   
how many different 'important' people. The group was pooped now, but they   
had met some interesting people. Myoga had invited several other bands, a   
lot of them being in the same music genre as them. Miroku had had a very   
interesting conversation with this one fellow guitarist, who had praised him   
on "having the balls to wear something as crazy as that". Miroku was glad to   
get out of the outfit though; the skirt was a bit to drafty for his liking.   
None of them really stayed up to late, they were in bed no longer than an   
hour after getting home.  
  
Kouga was the first one up the next day. He sat on the couch with his bowl   
of Fruity Pebbles, watching some music video channel when suddenly some guy   
started talking about the release of an album from a brand new band. As soon   
as the guy had said Soul Stickers Kouga dropped his forgotten bowl of cereal   
on the ground and ran around screaming for the others to get up.  
  
"Last night Mr. Myoga held a gathering to show off his newest find, the Soul   
Stickers. From what I've heard they were a big hit, here's Hokkaido Midori   
to tell you the rest of the story."  
  
"Thanks Hiroshi. I had the pleasure of attending this event and listening to   
the groups very first live performance, and let me just say that I think we   
are going to see a lot out of this band. Their music was incredible; it's   
something I think most people will enjoy. Don't even get me started on the   
gorgeous guys; I could just eat up that backup guitarist in that tiny skirt.   
The lead guitarist was a total hottie as well. All three of them had looks   
to die for and I'm sure every guy will dream of the two chicks that complete   
the band. The singer was just the cutest. All of them seem to have this kind   
of chemistry that works well with their music, but you can see this for   
yourself in their video that we will be showing next for the first time."  
  
"Thanks Midori. Well you heard the woman. Up next is Star no Star by Soul   
Stickers."  
  
All five of the band mates starred at the television, each looking totally   
amazed.  
  
"I wonder how many people are watching this right now?" Miroku was the first   
to break the silence.  
  
"A good majority of the teenage population I bet." Inu Yasha answered.  
  
"I guess we're famous now." Kagome kept starring at the screen while every   
one turned to look at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another chapter. Well thanks for reading and thanks so much for the lovely reviews. They make me oh so happy. Expect more really really soon.   
Mitsuko Maxwell - POCKY POCKY POCKY!!!!!! I looooove you. You're the coolest of the cool. I'm so gonna have to go read your fic, Burning In My Loins, I really like that one. And thankyou, without you my band would be nameless. ::Bows before great and almighty name god::  
  
Threnody - ::blushes:: Why thankyou for all of the wonderful comments and thanks alot for the idea. I totally agree with you about needing something of the sorts, and now I'm so into writing the story that it should be done in no time. Which is really cool cause then I can finish my other one and start on another one....and blah blah blah.  
If you like Miroku and Sango then you'll probably like the next chapter alot. Just a little hint. I'm pretty sure it's the next chapter, I loose track so easily.   
  
Shadeofwhite - 1. Sesshomaru only makes a small appearance in this one, this probably being the only chapter. The only reason it's in here is because someone asked for it. It just doesn't fit into the story the way I have it sat up. Sowwy. 2. Keep reading, that's all I'm going to say. 3. Aw, don't pick on the short green guys. He has feelings too. Toad men are people too, or not. Thanks for the review!!!!  
  
Lord-Hiei - chocolate covered turtles? ::Gets out knife, fork, and bib:: Bring it on!!  
  
To Leina, Omnitoad, Hawk Niag, Sexy Girl, lindy*girl, choco-penguin, whoobongooaglo (wow that's a hard name to spell), and anyone else that I did not mention (only typed names of ppl that reviewed 9) thankyou sooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!!! Keep reading and reviewing. 


	11. Saddest Song

I do not own Inu Yasha or the song 'Giving Up on Love' by the Ataris or 'You Make Me Hot' by the Donnas  
  
~Chapter 11- Saddest Song~  
  
Kagome and Miroku sat at the kitchen table chatting about miscellaneous   
  
stuff. Kouga and Inu Yasha had taken a trip to the local arcade while Sango   
  
had gone off to see a movie with an old high school buddy that was in town   
  
visiting family. The guys had offered to take Miroku along, but he had   
  
refused saying that he much more enjoyed the company of a lovely lady. He   
  
had later told Kagome that he just didn't want to leave her all alone. He   
  
could be such a sweetie at times.  
  
"So Miroku, what were you guys like before I came along?"  
  
"We weren't too much different. The sound of our music did change a little,   
  
Inu Yasha did the singing. All of our relationships with one another were   
  
the same, except Kouga and Inu Yasha got along a lot better. They didn't   
  
argue as much."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"It's not your fault Kag; those two have always been slightly competitive."  
  
"Competative? What do they have to compete over?" Kagome had a confused look   
  
on her face.  
  
"Why Miss Kagome, don't play dumb." Miroku shot her a teasing grin.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well I'm sure you've noticed that Kouga's developed a little crush on you,   
  
and if you know Inu Yasha well enough you can see that he's developed a   
  
certain fondness for you."  
  
"Fondness? He has a great way of showing it." She sighed and propped her   
  
chin on her hand.  
  
"It's true; he just doesn't really know how to express himself. Maybe one   
  
day he'll explain it to you. He's just been through a lot and doesn't really   
  
like to get close to people. The only reason he tries so hard to push you   
  
away is because he cares and he doesn't want to."  
  
"You really think so?" A hopeful expression crossed her face.  
  
"I know so."  
  
"So how was Inu Yasha, when he sang? I've never heard him."  
  
"Hmm...Come on, I'll let you hear for yourself. Just don't tell Inu Yasha I   
  
let you listen to this, ok?"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
The two now sat in Miroku's room, he had just finished searching through is   
  
belongings and held a cd in his hand.  
  
"It's not the best quality; it's a lot better live. After all, it was made   
  
in my parent's garage. It's one of the left over demo's we sent out a few   
  
years back." He placed the cd in the slot on his computer and scrolled down   
  
until he found the song he was looking for. "Ah, here it is. Maybe this will   
  
even give you an inside look into boy wonder."  
  
Kagome listened as the music began.  
  
"These last few weeks, I've been confused.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if I'm better of being alone.  
  
You fall in love, they break your heart.  
  
You fall in love again, it's never ending.  
  
I use to have this friend  
  
who took his fiancé  
  
to see Billy Idol  
  
a couple of weeks before their wedding day.  
  
The chick got backstage and left my friend outside,  
  
next day she called from a hotel asking for a ride.  
  
I guess I'm giving up on love...  
  
I guess I'm giving up on love...  
  
I guess I'm giving up on love, yeah...  
  
Cause it really kind of sucks.  
  
Uninspired and growing tired,  
  
why am I always so attracted to drama?  
  
So here I am, grown up at 23.  
  
Will someone tell me what it takes to be happy.  
  
I'm play in my band and write a lot of songs  
  
about relationships and how mine went wrong.  
  
Maybe I'll meet that special girl, no way.  
  
Then she'll break my heart and leave me crying.  
  
I guess I've given up on love...  
  
I guess I've given up on love...  
  
I guess I've given up on love...  
  
Cause it really kind of sucks."  
  
Inu Yasha's voice paused and nothing but the music played for a moment.   
  
Kagome was beginning to understand him a little more than before. He was   
  
just afraid of getting hurt, from what she had gathered from Sango and   
  
Miroku it was now so obvious. Something really bad must have happened to   
  
him.  
  
"I guess I've given up on love...  
  
I guess I've given up on love, just not worth it.  
  
I guess I've given up on looooove...  
  
Cause it really kind of."  
  
The song stopped and Miroku ejected the cd and held it out for her.  
  
"Here, you can keep it if you like."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I can always get it back and make another copy."  
  
"Thanks. Wow, you guys were really good. Why did you need me?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Myoga just told us that we needed a new singer. He didn't   
  
really go into why."  
  
"Hey Miroku, mind if I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Um...I guess." A looked a little hesitant, not really sure what to expect.  
  
"How do you feel about Sango, you two seem really close."  
  
"Uh..." the boys' cheeks turned deep red and he nearly choked. Finally he   
  
found his voice and managed to answer. "She...she's my friend. I care about   
  
her a great deal."  
  
"No, I mean...do you have feelings beyond that for her?" Kagome was right up   
  
in the blushing guitarist face now looking at him intently.  
  
"Why are you asking me such things?!"  
  
"Oh come on Miroku, tell meeeee."  
  
He sighed in defeat, "Yeah, I do. I've had a thing for her as long as I can   
  
remember, ever since I reached an age were girls were no longer considered   
  
gross."  
  
"Why haven't you two ever gone out then?" The girl was totally baffled, they   
  
both like each other. Why weren't they together?  
  
"I guess I just don't know how to ask, and I'm afraid it would ruin our   
  
friendship if she refused."  
  
"She wouldn't refuse."  
  
"You don't think that she would." His eyes lit up and he looked at her in   
  
shock.  
  
"I know she wouldn't. Hmm....ya know, I've got a great idea. It'll be   
  
perfect, she won't be able to resist," she got all giggly and dreamy eyed.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
~Later that day~  
  
Inu Yasha and Kouga had gotten back a couple of hours ago and were now   
  
playing Tekken on the PS2. Didn't those guys ever get tired of video games?   
  
It looked like Kouga was going to get the better of Inu Yasha, at least   
  
until he got him in the gut with his heavy duty super kick and the screen   
  
screamed K.O. Inu Yasha danced around happily while Kouga cried like a   
  
little girl.  
  
"I reign supreme. You will never defeat the great and almighty INU YASHA!   
  
Bwahahahahahaha..."  
  
In the middle of Inu Yasha's evil cackling Sango barged into the room and in   
  
a hurry, she ran over to the two. Inu Yasha stopped is bragging and gave her   
  
his attention while Kouga remained on the floor crying. One day he would   
  
beat Inu Yasha, one day!  
  
"Hey Sango, what's up?"  
  
"Inu Yasha! Where are Kagome and Miroku?" She looked around for said two.  
  
"Oh, them? I think their in Miroku's room. They've been in there since we   
  
got back. Why?"  
  
"Eh..." A worried expression crossed her face before she waved it away. She   
  
had more important things to worry about right now. "KAGOME! MIROKU! GET   
  
YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE!"  
  
Both Kagome and Miroku rushed out of the room think something was wrong.  
  
"Sango, what's wrong?"  
  
"Kagome, you're in charge of gathering people."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Inu Yasha, you go get alcohol. Kouga," She looked at the sobbing boy with   
  
controller still in hand, "never mind. Miroku, go with Inu and pick up   
  
munchies. Make sure you get plenty. I'll stay here and get everything ready.   
  
Everyone now knows their mission, do not fail!"  
  
"Um...Sango, what's this for?" Inu Yasha was totally confused.  
  
"We're having a party. Now hurry!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Miroku saluted and grabbed Inu Yasha, chanting the word 'party'   
  
all the way. At the mention of party even Kouga got up and started looking   
  
excited.  
  
"We're throwing a party?"  
  
"Yeah. You know that friend I was with, well it was her idea and I being the   
  
social butterfly I am could not refuse."  
  
"Hey, any excuse for a party works for me."  
  
"Well I guess I should get started. I've got quite a few phone calls to   
  
make. Just be warned, these kids really know how to party."  
  
Things were in place and people slowly began to fill in the door. Kagome   
  
wasn't lying when she said her list was long, she was  
  
pretty popular among the punk scene. She greeted each and every person by   
  
name, remembering them all. The three friends she had been with when at the   
  
bar were there as well. They went on and on about how happy they were for   
  
her, and jealous. Shippo even came with them, who had also been with them   
  
at the bar. He was one of her closest and youngest friends, she felt sort of   
  
like a big sister to the boy. Miroku was the official bar tender, he played   
  
the role well and had an extensive knowledge of mixed drinks. he had it all   
  
setup on the bar that looked into the kitchen. Kagome brought Shippo over to   
  
meet the rest of the group.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Shippo. Shippo this is the guys. That's Miroku, Sango,   
  
Kouga, and Inu Yasha." She pointed to each as she said their names.  
  
"Nice to meet you all. You're taking good care of Kagome aren't you?"  
  
"Of course," answered Miroku.  
  
"Hey twerp, aren't you a little young to be at something like this?"  
  
"Kagome invited me and it's none of your business," he stuck out his tongue   
  
at the older boy with long black hair.  
  
"Why you!!"  
  
"Inu Yasha, behave!"  
  
"I didn't do anything Kagome! I better not see him drinking a single thing.   
  
He's barely out of diapers!"  
  
"I'm fifteen years old I'll have you know." The boy said proudly.  
  
"Would you two stop already?" Kagome could see that these two were going to   
  
be trouble.  
  
Everyone gathered around for the traditional shots, lemons in hand.   
  
Excluding Shippo of course, he stuck with a soda. The salt shaker was passed   
  
around with the shot glasses. There weren't enough glasses for everyone to   
  
do it together. They had a good twenty people crammed into the apartment.   
  
Good thing it was spacious. Kouga took a seat on one of the bar stools.  
  
"What can I get for you my good man?"  
  
"I think I'll have a scotch on the rocks."  
  
"You look a little down, care to share?"  
  
"Girl troubles."  
  
"Isn't it always." He let out a playful sigh and went to making the   
  
requested drink. This caused a few girls off to the side to giggle, Miroku   
  
grinned and gave them a wink and received another string of giggles.  
  
Sango and Kagome were in the middle of the room with Shippo dancing with a   
  
bunch of other people, both had already downed their first drinks and were   
  
feeling really good at this point.  
  
"I think it's time for another drink, come on Sango." They made their way   
  
through the crowd over towards Miroku.  
  
"Bartender! Long Island Ice Tea!"  
  
"Anything for you my dear Sango. What will you have Kagaroo?" Said girl   
  
giggled at the new name.  
  
"Tequila Sunrise!"  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
Of course Miroku had to try the various alcohols before putting them into   
  
the girl's drinks. Had to make sure that it was safe, well as safe as liquor   
  
could be. Once the two had their drinks they made their way back out to the   
  
dance floor, shortly followed by Kouga. The three were having a good ol'   
  
drunken time dancing with each other. Kagome kept pausing to adjust her hold   
  
on her drink, she didn't want to get any alcohol abuse penalties. Inu Yasha   
  
made his way over to keep Miroku company.  
  
"Hey man, can you had me a shot glass and the bottle of Jack?"  
  
"Ooh, the tough guy. Sure thing."  
  
"So, what's new?"  
  
"Nothing much, me and Kagome had an interesting conversation earlier today."   
  
A small smile played on his lips.  
  
"Oh really, what about?" Inu Yasha tried to act as if he didn't care. It   
  
didn't work very well though.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. You'll find out soon enough. It's just something she's   
  
helping me on." Inu Yasha flashed him a quizzical look.  
  
"O...k then." He downed another shot and looked back to watch the girls,   
  
Shippo, and Kouga along with Miroku.  
  
Miroku was about to suggest that he should join Kagome, which he knew would   
  
earn him a knock on the head, until he saw the two girls step up onto the   
  
stage. Kouga was making his way over to the stereo to turn it off. Sango   
  
took her place behind the drum set and Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha's prized   
  
guitar. Inu Yasha was rushing to the stage in a panic, wanting to be close   
  
to make sure his baby didn't get hurt.  
  
"Kagome! That's MY guitar. What in the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't break it! We wanna play a song." She gave him the   
  
puppy dog look and he 'hmphed' at her in reply, but stood close by to keep   
  
an eye on her. Miroku stood there stunned. Was Inu Yasha actually going to   
  
let her play HIS guitar? He wouldn't even let Miroku touch it.  
  
"Ok boys and girls, for your listening pleasure me and Sango will be playing   
  
a little something. Besides, we're wasted and feel like making asses of   
  
ourselves. Ready Sango?"  
  
"You bet Kagaroo!" Both girls cracked up at Miroku's name for Kagome. When   
  
they finally got their selves back under control, or at least the closest   
  
they could come at the moment, Sango started off their little show by   
  
hitting one of he drums with her stick few times before starting up the   
  
beat, Kag joined in on the guitar.  
  
"Standin' over there, waggin' your hair,  
  
There's something that you do.  
  
Long and lean, rock 'n' roll machine,  
  
I just wanna get with you.  
  
Come on, come on. I just wanna tell you.  
  
Come on, come on. I just wanna touch you.  
  
Come on, come on. I'm talkin' to you.  
  
You make me hot!"  
  
Kagome was moving back and forth with guitar in hand, looking straight into   
  
Inu Yasha eyes giving him an evil seductive grin. Of course in his drunken   
  
state his will power was little to nothing. Everyone around started moving   
  
around and danced to the duo's music, it was amazing how well they could   
  
play right now. Neither of them could walk straight.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna touch you.  
  
Yeah, I wanna grab you.  
  
Yeah, I wanna hold you tight.  
  
You can run but you can't hide.  
  
I just wanna get you tonight."  
  
Sango looked Miroku's way and winked, causing the official bar tender to   
  
spew out what he had been drinking. Maybe Kagome was right. As the chorus   
  
started again the crowd joined in, screaming out come on, come on with   
  
Kagome.  
  
"Come on, come on. I just wanna tell you.  
  
Come on, come on. I just wanna touch you.  
  
Come on, come on. I'm talkin' to you.  
  
You make me hot!  
  
Yeah, I wanna touch you.  
  
Yeah, I wanna grab you.  
  
Yeah, I wanna hold you tight.  
  
You can run but you can't hide.  
  
I just wanna get you tonight.  
  
Come on, come on. I just wanna tell you.  
  
Come on, come on. I just wanna touch you.  
  
Come on, come on. I'm talkin' to you.  
  
You make me hot!  
  
You make me hot!  
  
You make me hot!  
  
You make me hot!"  
  
As the song ending and Sango finished with a drum roll, Kagome raised her   
  
hands to the sky in triumph as the crowd cheered. Luckily the chords had   
  
been really easy to play, it also helped that she was a natural on the   
  
guitar. She could play that song in her sleep.  
  
"Thank you, Thank you! We love you all! Have a good night and don't forget   
  
to tip your waitress!" She sat the guitar on its stand and all but tumbled   
  
off the stage into a pair of strong arms. Unfortunately the arms didn't   
  
belong to who she was hoping for and she looked up to see Kouga.  
  
"Ya know Kagome, I could make you hot,"  
  
"EEEWWW Kouga!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're going to make me sick," the girl whined.  
  
"Well that was harsh." Kouga had a crestfallen look, poor guy.  
  
"Sorry. That's was a little mean wasn't it?" Kagome was once more sent into   
  
a giggling fit.  
  
"I'll try again later."  
  
"Ok Kouga, you do that. I need another drink, to the bar we go." With that   
  
she grabbed his arm and dragged him off to the bar where Sango was waiting.   
  
On the way she got a lot of 'man, you guys rock' and 'you two were awesome   
  
up there'. Finally they reached the bar.  
  
"We better be careful, these two might leave us and start their own little   
  
band." Miroku said as he handed Kagome her drink that was ready and waiting.   
  
He had heard her shout from all the way across the room, even over the   
  
stereo that was once again playing and the loud guests.  
  
"What? and leave you guys to fend for yourselves? No way, you'd be totally   
  
lost."  
  
"You're so caring Sango."  
  
Inu Yasha reached the group, steam seeping through his ears and eyes   
  
narrowed into thin slits. He wasn't too happy about Kouga touching Kagome   
  
and saying that stuff to her.  
  
"Hey Inu, why the grumpy face?" He was completely oblivious to the fact that   
  
Inu Yasha's furry was directed at him.  
  
"Grrr...You, you...keep your dirty hands off of her!"  
  
"What?!" Everyone was shocked by his behavior, it was just very un-Inu Yasha   
  
like. Well, he usually did blow up but he normally didn't show this much   
  
emotion. He was jealous.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Keep your hands off of Kagome!"  
  
"And why should I?"  
  
"Cause I said so! No one's allowed to touch Kagome like that, don't even   
  
look at her like that!!" His fists were clenched at his sides.  
  
"What do you care, she's not yours."  
  
"It's none of your business why I care!" By now everyone had stopped what   
  
they were doing to watch the screaming match, it was pretty entertaining.   
  
Finally Kagome got fed up with it, even if she did find it flattering, and   
  
dragged Inu Yasha off towards the balcony. Inu Yasha stuck is tongue out at   
  
Kouga as they retreated.  
  
"Drats, he beat me again." Kouga pouted and stormed off to join the rest of   
  
the party.  
  
"Well that was unexpected," said Sango as she turned back to Miroku.  
  
"Yes, yes it was."  
  
"Is that guy always this cranky?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Yes, yes he is."  
  
*THUMP*  
  
"Oh geez Eddy, you're not superman. You CAN'T fly!" Some random person   
  
yelled at the boy who was now sprawled out face first on the floor behind   
  
the couch.  
  
~@~  
  
Kagome stood out on the empty balcony with Inu Yasha, there was a gentle   
  
breeze blowing her hair around her face. She reached up with one hair and   
  
tucked it behind her ear and turned to face him.  
  
"So what was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing!" He was still being a grouch.  
  
"If you say so," must just be the alcohol. "So, how have you been lately?"  
  
"What? You see me every day, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I know, but I still don't know what's going on up there," she reached a   
  
finger and pressed it between his eye brows. His eyes went all cross-eyed   
  
trying to watch it. This cause Kagome to laugh. "Everything's been going so   
  
fast lately with the band and all, it's a lot for a person to handle. I   
  
know it's a little overwhelming for me, so how are you taking it?"  
  
He looked out across the city as he thought about what she had said. His   
  
mind went over everything that had taken place. Becoming famous wasn't what   
  
boggled his mind so much, it was her.  
  
"Would you stop that?"  
  
"Stop what?" She was caught off guard by his answer/question.  
  
"Stop being so damn nice."  
  
"Why? I was just concerned. That's all."  
  
"Well you shouldn't be, it's not your problem."  
  
"But..." her gaze went to the ground below. "I heard one of your songs   
  
today."  
  
"Hm...what song?"  
  
"Giving Up on Love." His eyes went wide.  
  
"Damn Miroku."  
  
"It was really good, but is that how you really feel?" Her eyes traveled up   
  
to stare at his face, watching the emotions that crossed it. The only answer   
  
she received was a simple nod of his head. "Why?"  
  
"Why do you wanna know?" He refused to meet her gaze.  
  
"It, it effects me in a way. Maybe it'll help me understand certain things   
  
better. Besides, I wanna know because I care." It was amazing how much you   
  
could let out while under the influence. Her tongue felt so loose.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt," sighing, he told her his story. "Right before my   
  
senior year my family went on a summer vacation where I saw this chick I   
  
knew from school, I had always had a crush on her but knew nothing would   
  
come of it. Well, I was wrong because we ended up getting really close and I   
  
ended up falling for her pretty hard. I should have known better, when   
  
school started again things went back to normal. I was ditched cause it was   
  
socially unacceptable, she didn't even acknowledge my existence."  
  
"That's so sad."  
  
"Well I don't want your pity so don't give it."  
  
"I don't pity you Inu Yasha, if I feel sorry for any one it would be her."   
  
Kagome was looking off in the distance again, deep in though.  
  
"For her?!" He starred at her like she had lost it.  
  
"She's the one who's going to loose in the end, they always do. Yeah she   
  
might have her status and money, but she won't ever find true happiness.   
  
She'll probably end up marrying some rich aristocrat who she doesn't even   
  
love."  
  
"Hm, you have a point. I don't feel sorry for her though, she made her own   
  
choices."  
  
"It's not easy when you're raise to believe that your social standing is   
  
that important. I'm glad my parents weren't like that." She turned back to   
  
him, "is that the only reason you feel the way you do about love? If so you   
  
didn't give it much of a chance, everyone's going to feel heart-ache   
  
someday. It's no reason to give up so soon."  
  
"No, shortly after my parents died. It's easier when you don't care about   
  
people, you don't feel as much pain when they leave you."  
  
"That's the coward's way!" How could he just give up so easily? Wasn't he   
  
lonely? Yes he had lost people throughout his life, but that didn't mean he   
  
could just shut everyone else out.  
  
"Well it works just fine for me!" She had touched a soft spot, he had never   
  
liked anyone accusing him of being weak.  
  
"But, how can you live your life like that?" Kagome was near tears. Why, she   
  
wasn't even sure. His situation just tore at her heart. "When you love   
  
someone it's true that you'll loose them someday, but isn't it worth it just   
  
to enjoy it while it lasts?"  
  
"I...I don't know. It never bothered me much before, before you came along.   
  
Now I just don't know." His words were barely above a whisper, Kagome looked   
  
at him unbelieving. Had she really heard him right?  
  
Ever so slowly they moved closer and closer, eyes drifting shut as they were   
  
about to meet.  
  
"KAGOME!!" The sliding door was pushed open and out stepped one of the girls   
  
from the bar. All three's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. "Oh, sorry.   
  
Didn't mean to interrupt. We're about to leave and Shippo insisted on saying   
  
bye."  
  
"Um, yeah. Coming." Kagome reluctantly left to go back inside to her   
  
awaiting friends. She had been sooooo close!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there's chapter 11 for ya, hope you enjoy. 


	12. Bite My Tongue

I do not own 'Bite My Tongue' by the Ataris or 'Love Song' by Jack off Jill.  
  
~Chapter 12 - Bite My Tongue~  
  
Ever since that night Inu Yasha hadn't even said so much as a word to   
  
Kagome, she's was beginning to wonder if he had meant it. One good thing was   
  
that Kouga hadn't hit on her since then, she had apologized for the rude   
  
comment she made though. He had told her it was ok, he knew she didn't mean   
  
it. She had just been playing hard to get. Miroku and her had finished their   
  
little project and had gotten the other two in on it, Kouga and Inu Yasha   
  
that is. At the moment, they were waiting for Sango to arrive home, she was   
  
out with that friend of hers again. The friend was leaving to go back to   
  
their home town tomorrow. Everyone was starting to get impatient until they   
  
heard the lock clicking.  
  
"Ok, ready everyone?"  
  
"Yeah, let's just get this over with," Inu Yasha grumbled.  
  
"Don't be such a fuddy duddy," Kagome glared.  
  
When Sango opened the door she was greeted by a dark room, she could barely   
  
see anything. The blinds had been drawn shut and not a single light was on.   
  
She reached over and flipped the light switch. She looked over to see her   
  
band mates up on the little platform, Miroku in the front. Kagome was behind   
  
her drum set, Kouga and Inu Yasha each held their guitars. Sango could do   
  
nothing but stare, she had no clue as to what was going on. She blinked a   
  
few times in confusion.  
  
"Ready. One, two, and three." Everyone started playing as Miroku gave the   
  
signal.  
  
"What can I say? I'll bite my tongue again toda~ay.  
  
What can I do when I feel so stupid over you?  
  
I wish they'd just go ahead and cut it off.  
  
And, I don't wanna work anymore  
  
cause sometimes I just can't ignore  
  
the way I feel when I see you smile.  
  
And someday I'll just shut my eyes and maybe then you'll realize...  
  
I'm just a fucking geek in love with you.  
  
When's the right time to use a stupid pick up line?  
  
"So how's the weather? Do you wanna spend the night together?"  
  
I know that you are just a girl but in my eyes you rule the world.  
  
I just thought I'd let you know...  
  
you're my best friend and that's ok,  
  
but I wanna see you night and day.  
  
When I'm holding you right by my side.  
  
I've said my piece so now I'll run and hide..."  
  
As Miroku sang the last part of the song he bent down on one knee and held   
  
his hand out towards Sango.  
  
"I'd bring you candy and flowers, sit by the phone for hours...  
  
sing a song outside your window just if you would let me know.  
  
No more waking up lonely, will you be my one and only?  
  
Please let me know right now cause I'm not gonna live forever."  
  
Everyone made a fast retreat so that the moment would not be disturbed.   
  
Sango was completely dumbfounded, in his wacky way Miroku had just sang his   
  
heart out to her.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Yes?" She was still a little dazed.  
  
"Ya know, I can remember the first time that I ever saw you. I remember   
  
thinking that you must have been some kind of angel, because I had never   
  
seen as anything as beautiful."  
  
"Oh Miroku!" She rushed forward and fell onto him, wrapping her arms tightly   
  
around his neck.  
  
"Does this mean you feel the same?" Miroku was smiling like an idiot. He   
  
could feel her nodding rapidly on his shoulder. He pulled her away enough to   
  
look at her face, tears of joy were running from her eyes and brightest   
  
smile graced her lips. Slowly he leaned forward to meet those lips with his   
  
own, their first kiss.  
  
On the other side of the kitchen counter, the tops of three heads could be   
  
seen spying on the new couple. You didn't think they were going to miss the   
  
show did you? Kagome peeked out of the corner of her eye at Inu Yasha,   
  
longing in her eyes. Things were only getting worse between the two, ever   
  
since that heart felt drunken discussion. This whole silent treatment thing   
  
was really starting to get to her, she knew when was just about at the   
  
breaking point. Even if she would admit it to Sango, she knew that it wasn't   
  
a simple crush. Somehow she had fallen in love the jack ass, and right now   
  
he was tearing her heart in two. How much longer could she take it? Then one   
  
simple thought made it's way into her head, why didn't she just leave? She   
  
didn't have to put up with this. Maybe these feelings would just go away if   
  
she weren't around him all of the time. Leaving her friends would be hard,   
  
Sango and Miroku would understand though. Eventually Kouga would to. Could   
  
it be that easy? She remembered the guy from Myoga's gathering. Naraku   
  
wasn't it? All it would take was one simple phone call and she'd be able to   
  
go and start her own music career. Well, she would have to think on this   
  
more, give it more time. Surely things would get better between them. She   
  
still had this strange gut instinct when it came to that man, but it was   
  
probably just her imagination. First she would try and talk to Inu Yasha and   
  
see where they stood.  
  
Sango and Miroku were out on their first official date and Kouga was off   
  
doing God knows what. That just left her and Inu Yasha, it was the   
  
opportunity she had been looking for. Now to back him up in a corner   
  
somewhere and make him talk to her. She found him in the living room   
  
fiddling around with his guitar.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" He didn't even look at her. "Inu Yasha, we need to talk."  
  
"What's there to talk about?" At least he had responded but he still didn't   
  
stop what he was doing.  
  
"About us."  
  
"There is no us." Finally he stopped and met her gaze. His face was void of   
  
any emotions.  
  
"But...what about the other night? The balcony? You're going to tell me that   
  
was nothing?"  
  
"That's exactly what it was Kagome. You mean nothing to me. Just forget it,   
  
ok?!" He tried to get away before she could say another word, but Kagome   
  
blocked him.  
  
"LIER!!"  
  
"What do you know? You don't know a damn thing about me. I was drunk the   
  
other night, all I wanted was to get into your pants. You might mean nothing   
  
to me, but it doesn't mean you wouldn't be a good LAY!!"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"YOU JERK!"  
  
She took off before he could see her now tear streaked face. She didn't want   
  
to give him the satisfaction of seeing how much he had hurt her. How could   
  
she have been so stupid, to think that he would actually feel the same way?   
  
She ran out the door and slammed it behind her, she didn't even want to be   
  
in the same house as him anymore.  
  
Once Kagome had left Inu Yasha's expression change from emotionless to one   
  
of pure turmoil. He had done what he believed to be the right thing, it just   
  
hurt so much. Feelings that were far greater than what he had felt when   
  
Kikyo had betrayed him began to surface. No matter how hard he tried to   
  
prevent it, his heart was now shattering. Stupid girl. He stood and made his   
  
way to his room, wanting to be alone. He hadn't cried since his parents had   
  
died, but right now he was near tears. Maybe he was the idiot.  
  
Kagome ran until she couldn't run anymore, she leaned against a brick wall   
  
that was close by. She didn't really care who saw her, just as long as it   
  
wasn't him. She looked up and noticed that she was standing right next to a   
  
pay phone. She hesitated before pulling her wallet out and digging through   
  
it. Finally she found what she was looking for, the card that read Onigumo   
  
Naraku, C.E.O of Shikon Record Label. She made up her mind and began dialing   
  
the number...  
  
Sango and Miroku were sitting at the table waiting for their food to come up   
  
when her cell phone began to beep. She looked down and didn't recognize the   
  
number.  
  
"I wonder who this could be, I better take it. Sorry Miroku." She stood up   
  
to go to the bathroom to answer.  
  
"No problem, just don't take too long. Food will be arriving soon."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sango, I didn't mean to interrupt. It's important though."  
  
"Kagome, is everything ok? You sound awful."  
  
"I'm quitting the band."  
  
"WHAT?! Why, what happened? It was Inu Yasha wasn't it?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. I just wanted to let you know I'll be staying at my   
  
mom's tonight and I wanted to know if you and Miroku could meet me   
  
tomorrow."  
  
"Of course, where?"  
  
"The studio. Don't tell anyone you're coming, ok? Please don't let Inu Yasha   
  
know yet."  
  
"Kag?"  
  
"Just please, don't say anything until after you see me. Promise?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"See ya tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry."  
  
The next day Miroku and Sango were waiting when Kagome arrived. She looked   
  
like she had seen better days, but she also had a calm about her. She knew   
  
what she had to do and that's what she was going to do.  
  
"Kagome! Are you ok? I've been so worried." As Sango reached and embraced   
  
the other girl.  
  
"I told you I'd be fine."  
  
"Is there any way we can change your mind Kagome?" Miroku stood to the side   
  
of the girls.  
  
"No, I've made my decision. I'm sorry, I hope the bands okay without me. I'm   
  
sure you will be, Inu Yasha has a great voice."  
  
"You know that's not what we're worried about. You're our friend, plus we   
  
like having you around."  
  
"Thanks Miroku, but I don't think everyone feels the way you do."  
  
"Kagome, what did he say this time? I promise he didn't mean it."  
  
"It's not important Sango, besides, I've given him plenty of chances to   
  
prove other wise."  
  
"Well what do you need of us Kagome?" Miroku went straight to the point,   
  
knowing he would do what ever she asked.  
  
"It's nothing big, just a small favor. Come on, let's go inside and I'll   
  
fill you guys in."  
  
~@~  
  
Sango and Miroku got home a few hours later, Kouga greeted them at the door.  
  
"Hey, have you guys seen Kagome? Why hasn't she come back from her mom's   
  
yet?" Sango had told him that Kagome had just to visit her mom for the   
  
night.  
  
"Yeah, we saw her." Sango looked down at the ground. "She's not coming   
  
back."  
  
Inu Yasha, who was sitting on the couch watching TV., closed his eyes and   
  
sighed. He had finally succeeded in pushing her away, why didn't he feel   
  
better?  
  
"What?! Why not?"  
  
"Ask Inu Yasha?" Miroku was pretty furious at his friend after hearing what   
  
he had said to Kagome. Inu Yasha got up and started to walk away, he really   
  
didn't feel like dealing with any of this right now.  
  
"Wait Inu Yasha, this is for you." Miroku handed him a small package. "Why   
  
did you do it Inu Yasha?"  
  
"It's none of your business!" He said rather harshly.  
  
"I think it is, we're apart of this group too!"  
  
"The band will do just fine without her, and if not we'll find someone to   
  
replace her."  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kouga sounded sincere for once, "it's not about the band. It's   
  
about our friend. I don't know what you did but it must have been pretty bad   
  
if it made her leave. Why she chose you I don't understand, but she did.   
  
You're an even bigger idiot than I thought you were if you're just going to   
  
let a girl like that walk away. I wouldn't, given the chance."  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't say anything, he knew he was right even if he didn't want   
  
to admit it. He turned and walked off to his room, he was so confused. The   
  
others said nothing as he left, hoping that he would come around. When he   
  
reached his room he opened the package that Miroku had given him, it was a   
  
cd. He sat down at his computer and stuck it in the driver, clicked on the   
  
play button, and listened as music started up.  
  
"When ever I'm alone with you,  
  
you make me feel like I am whole again.  
  
When ever I'm alone with you,  
  
you make me feel like I am whole again.  
  
When ever I'm alone with you,  
  
you make me feel like I am young again.  
  
When ever I'm alone with you,  
  
you make me feel like I am fond again.  
  
Again.  
  
How ever far away, I will always love you.  
  
How ever long I stay, I will always love you.  
  
What ever words I say, I will always love you.  
  
I will always LOVE YOU!  
  
When ever I'm alone with you,  
  
you make me feel like I am free again.  
  
When ever I'm alone with you,  
  
you make me feel like I am clean again.  
  
Again.  
  
How ever far away, I will always love you.  
  
How ever long I stay, I will always love you.  
  
What ever words I say, I will always love you.  
  
I will always LOVE YOU!  
  
oh woh oh, LOVE YOU!  
  
oh woh oh, LOVE YOU!  
  
oh woh oh, LOVE YOU!  
  
oh woh oh, LOVE YOU!  
  
oh woh oh, LOVE YOU!"  
  
Inu Yasha starred at the computer screen as the song began to loop and start   
  
again. After listening to it a few more times he exited the program and sat   
  
back in his computer chair to figure out the jumbled mess that his brain now   
  
consisted of.  
  
"Wow, I really am an idiot. By pushing her away to protect myself I ended up   
  
doing to her what I was trying to prevent happening to me. I just didn't   
  
want to get hurt, could I have been wrong? I didn't think she really cared   
  
that much, but this song..." Inu Yasha's train of thought was interrupted   
  
when the words and emotions that the song held finally hit him.  
  
"SHE LOVES ME!!"  
  
"He finally gets it." Miroku stated from where the trio were standing   
  
outside of Inu Yasha's bedroom door.  
  
"I just hopes it's not to late." Sango's eyes widened as a thought hit her,   
  
"Wait, I have a plan." Her mouth formed into a wicked grin. 


	13. I Need a Hug

~Chapter 13 - I Need a Hug~  
  
Kagome sat in a small chair in the office of Onigumo Naraku waiting   
  
patiently. She was still uneasy about him, but if she wanted to continue her   
  
career in music then this was her best bet.  
  
"Kagome, nice to see you." The man walked in and sat in the chair on the   
  
other side of the big fancy black marble desk. She hated how he talked to   
  
her so informally. Normally she preferred it, but not from this man. She   
  
nodded her head politely. "So, you've decided to take my offer. I am most   
  
pleased."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"All you need to do is fill out some paper work, sign some contracts, and we   
  
can get you started on your way to fame."  
  
"Alright." And so she signed her life away.  
  
The next day Kagome walked into a large empty room that Naraku had sent her   
  
to, the place had mirrors lining each wall. This was where she was supposed   
  
to meet her dance instructor. What did she need to learn how to dance for?   
  
She was accustomed to jumping around stage randomly, nothing coordinated   
  
like he had been talking about. What kind of stuff was he expecting her to   
  
do? A young boy not much older than her walked into the room, he had short   
  
dark brown hair and a friendly smile. He was dressed in a pair of gym shorts   
  
and a white muscle shirt with a pair of white Nikes, he looked kinda preppy.   
  
Not that that bothered her, she didn't judge people by appearance.  
  
"Hi, my names Hojo. You must be Kagome, you're just as lovely as I was   
  
told." With his warm, inviting smile he didn't look too bad.  
  
"Hello Hojo."  
  
"Bet you're wondering what's going on here, I don't know how much Mr.   
  
Onigumo explained to you. He said that you weren't use to doing this genre   
  
of music so I'm here to teach you a few dance moves. I'll be working with   
  
you throughout the time you're here, sort of like a personal instructor. I'm   
  
sure you'll be pleased with my work. I've coordinated dance moves for many   
  
up and coming pop artist."  
  
"POP?! What are you talking about? I'm no pop artist! There must be some   
  
kind of mistake. No offense, but I despise pop music. It's so not my thing."  
  
"Well I had thought it strange, you dressed all punky and all. Not that it   
  
looks bad, I guess it's kind of cute. I assure there is no mistake Kagome,   
  
I'm only following Mr. Onigumo's orders. He didn't mention this?"  
  
"NO!! That son of a..." she stormed off in the direction that she knew his   
  
office to be in. No way was she going to be the world's next Kagura, Japan's   
  
biggest pop star. YUCK!  
  
"What are you doing miss? You can't go in with out an appointment."  
  
"You can shove you're appointment where the sun doesn't shine!" She pushed   
  
right past the secretary and into the office, she was furious.  
  
"Why Kagome, what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"I think there's been some mistake, NARAKU." He gave her an icy glare at the   
  
deliberate disrespectful tone.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I do NOT do pop music."  
  
"Well you will now." His voice held a tone that demanded obedience. Well he   
  
didn't know Kagome that well now did he?  
  
"Oh no I won't!"  
  
"YES you will."  
  
"Make me!" She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the   
  
air.  
  
"If I have to. Just know that you did sign a contract, I own you now."  
  
"Who do you think you are?! Just because I signed a stupid piece of paper   
  
doesn't mean a damned thing!"  
  
"Oh but it does. You know what I could do if you refuse?"  
  
"W...what?" That voice was really starting to creep her out, she didn't like   
  
that way he had just said that at all. He was a little too smug.  
  
"Make you and your family's life hell. Like I said Kagome, I own you now. If   
  
you do not comply then I will be forced to take you to court and demand   
  
retribution for my services to you."  
  
"You wouldn't go after my family, you can't!"  
  
"I can and I will. You should really read things before you sign them my   
  
dear." She stood with her mouth hanging open. She was trapped. "Now be a   
  
good girl and run along, don't keep Hojo waiting."  
  
Weeks past and Kagome reluctantly did as she was told, she had no choice. In   
  
all actuality Naraku did own her, controlling every aspect of her life. She   
  
was no longer aloud to wear her baggy clothes in public, now she was forced   
  
to endure tight fitting jeans, dress shoes, and designer shirts. He had her   
  
looking like one of those glitter girls from the clubs. Life was so   
  
miserable, she missed her friends tremendously. She no longer had anyone to   
  
talk to, except Hojo, and he was kinda ditzy. Nice, but a ditz.  
  
She still wrote music, but was not allowed to use it. She had been to   
  
countless formal parties, what a bore, and already recorded an album which   
  
was completely written by someone else. She didn't like that at all, it   
  
wasn't her. All of the songs made her sound so slutty, and the costumes that   
  
he made her wear really didn't help that image at all.  
  
Hojo had been teaching her different dances and planned all of the dance   
  
routines. At least he was nice to her, and even though he wasn't much of a   
  
conversationalist, he had become her friend.  
  
"Here Kagome."  
  
"What's that?" She took the little jar that he handed to her.  
  
"It's tiger balm, it will help all of those soar muscles. Gotta stay   
  
healthy, right?" Did she mention that he was a health fanatic?  
  
"Thanks Hojo."  
  
"So Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know we work together and it's a general rule that you don't date   
  
co-workers, but do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"EH?! BOYFRIEND?" That had caught her by surprise. How was she suppose to   
  
let him down without hurting him now?  
  
"Well no, but I don't think I'm really ready to start dating. I just kinda   
  
got out of a relationship." It was close to the truth.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe later then." He gave her one of his   
  
charming smiles.  
  
"Maybe..." Wait a sec, maybe it would be good for her to start dating. Could   
  
it help her get over Inu Yasha? "Hojo, wait."  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"Well, I guess it really wouldn't hurt to get to know each other more."  
  
"You mean it!?" The boy's eyes lit up like Christmas lights.  
  
"Uh...sure."  
  
~@~  
  
Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga all sat in front of Myoga's desk.  
  
"So Kagome quit because Inu Yasha was a jerk." The short man had a finger   
  
held to his chin and appeared to be deep in thought.  
  
"HEY, I'm right here!" Inu Yasha didn't take the insult very well, even if   
  
it was the truth.  
  
"Yup, Inu Yasha doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." Sango added.  
  
"I said I'm right HERE!"  
  
"He's an idiot like that sometimes." Kouga rolled his eyes.  
  
"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME! RIGHT HERE!!"  
  
"It's so true." Miroku nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling no ones listening?"  
  
"So anyway, Mr. Myoga, what does this do to our contract? We signed on with   
  
Kagome. We are going to try to get her back, but what if she's happier where   
  
she is?"  
  
"Well Sango, if that is the case then you'll just have to go on without her.   
  
I'm not going to void your contracts just because you lost one member."  
  
"She will come back. I'll make her damn it!"  
  
"But you said that we needed her." Miroku leaned over the desk ignoring Inu   
  
Yasha once more.  
  
"You did."  
  
"What's changed?"  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean? You're weird old man." Myoga chose to ignore   
  
the last part.  
  
"Inu Yasha, before Kagome joined your music lacked something and had too   
  
much of one thing. You were to angsty, mad at the world. You needed   
  
something to heal and mend your torn heart. You sounded good, but you   
  
sounded to pissy. It's true that a lot of people do like that kind of stuff,   
  
but it's just not good for the soul. The whole voice thing was just an   
  
excuse."  
  
"ANGSTY?! I'll show you angsty..." Miroku had to get up to hold their   
  
infuriated leader.  
  
"Myoga, how did you know that we would find Kagome, and even if not her   
  
specifically, anyone that could do what she did?"  
  
"Because I am the great and all knowing Myoga, Sango."  
  
"Um....yeah..." Miroku shot him a disbelieving look.  
  
"Ok, ok. It was really quite simple. Kagome's friends were in on it, they   
  
had called me and told me about their friend who had an incredible voice.   
  
They told me that she wouldn't go searching for someone to sign her on,   
  
claiming that she did not believe she was as good as everyone said. That was   
  
a few days before you four came in. I did some background research, found   
  
out what kind of person she was, etcetera. and thought that she really was   
  
as talented as they said. Then you came in, so I called her friends and told   
  
them to have her sing at this bar not far from here. It was really just a   
  
lucky guess that you guys would go there, it's not very far from here and   
  
the only one on your way home. Where else would you go to find new talent? I   
  
knew that I had to let you find her for yourselves, that was the only way   
  
that I would know for sure that she was the person that could help you Inu   
  
Yasha and because she would be more likely to except. You saw how hard it   
  
was to get her to give up her schooling. If you had not been interested I   
  
would have still have signed her on, I was at the bar also. That pretty much   
  
sums it up."  
  
"Myoga?"  
  
"Yes Inu Yasha?"  
  
"YOU'RE NUTS OLD MAN!!!"  
  
"Sit back down Inu Yasha." Sango turned from the steaming boy to look back   
  
at their manager. "You went through all of that?"  
  
"Well yes, but it achieved it's purpose."  
  
"And what purpose is that old man?"  
  
"Don't you see the difference? You might still be just as rude and hateful   
  
as before, but you're no longer afraid to care. If you were, you wouldn't be   
  
trying to get Kagome back. That girl has succeeded in healing some of your   
  
emotional wounds."  
  
"Hmph, whatever. I still say you're just plain bonkers." He crossed his arms   
  
and looked the other way.  
  
"Really? Inu Yasha, have you seen the latest photos taken of her?" Myoga   
  
looked very smug as he said this.  
  
"No, why would I want to see those?"  
  
"I don't know, just take a look." He pulled one of those music magazines out   
  
of his desk drawer and put it on top of the desk. Everyone looked over at   
  
it, except for Inu Yasha who just kinda peeked out of the corner of his eyes   
  
while pretending not to care.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL HAVE THEY DONE TO OUR KAGOME!?!" Sango screamed out as she   
  
got a good look at the picture.  
  
It was of Kagome in a really short lavender dress that was held up with   
  
fabric going over her left shoulder, the right being bare, silver high   
  
heels, and lots of makeup. It didn't look like Kagome they knew at all. The   
  
thing that got Inu Yasha's attention though was the young man with his arm   
  
wrapped around her. Surprisingly enough though, he didn't say anything. Just   
  
turned away with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"True, she does not look like her old self, but it's not by her choice. It's   
  
Naraku's doing."  
  
"Who's Naraku?" Miroku said as he looked back at his friend, who had been   
  
too quite after seeing the picture, while listening to Myoga.  
  
"He's the one who signed her on. I've only met him a few times and he always   
  
gives me the creeps. I doubt Kagome knew that what she was getting herself   
  
into when she went to him, poor girl. Naraku doesn't care anything about the   
  
music itself, he only cares about the money and power."  
  
"Who cares? She looks happy enough."  
  
"Inu Yasha, what are you talking about? Can't you tell just by looking she's   
  
miserable? We have to save her!" Sango busted out.  
  
"Then what's with the smile and that guy she's with?"  
  
"Is that what's bothering you? That guy?"  
  
"SHUT UP MIROKU!"  
  
"Inu Yasha," Sango continued, "you're wrong. Take a deeper look, you don't   
  
even have to look that hard to see that that cheerful face is fake. Just   
  
take another look and think back to when Kagome was with us. If you can't   
  
see the difference then you're blind and don't deserve her."  
  
He took a closer look at the picture and noticed what Sango had been talking   
  
about. It was true, if you had ever seen Kagome smile you could tell,   
  
Kagome's smile was not a joyful one but a sad and lonely smile.  
  
"And the guy she's with, he's not her type. Come on, just look at him. Give   
  
the girl more credit!"  
  
"Sango, she does like Inu Yasha."  
  
"Kouga has a point."  
  
"I thought I told you to shut up Miroku!"  
  
"Alright guys, time to proceed with the plan! Myoga, we're going to need   
  
your help."  
  
"Anything to help out, Sango."  
  
~@~  
  
Kagome was walking down the hall towards the dance studio for another one of   
  
those damned practices with Hojo. She hated it, she despised it, she wanted   
  
out of it. That wasn't likely to happen though. Naraku had told her that she   
  
would have to be completely ready in another week because she would be   
  
giving her first live performance, well her first since being under him. It   
  
was some kind of special pop concert, which meant teeny boppers galore.   
  
Kagome was sooooo thrilled. If there was one thing in this world that Kagome   
  
couldn't stand it would have to be teeny boppers, they were just plain   
  
annoying with their screaming and giggling and even crying. Kagome had never   
  
understood that one, why would you cry over seeing your favorite male singer   
  
singing on a stage five hundred feet away from you? It was insane. Seems   
  
like she would have to be putting up with a lot of that now. It was settled,   
  
the fates hated her. That had to be it.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome," sneered a voice from behind her. She turned to see who   
  
it could be.  
  
"May I help you?" She didn't recognize the tall and elegant woman who stood   
  
there. The woman had dark ebony hair that was held up in buns on the side of   
  
her head and had on a simple black skirt with a fancy blue and purple top   
  
that hung off of her shoulders.  
  
"Only if you leave, but I guess you would if you could."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You mean you don't recognize me? I'm Kagura, Naraku's pride and joy."  
  
"Ooooh." Kagome didn't know whether she was expected to cry, scream, or   
  
giggle. She opted for none of the above. "I think I might have heard the   
  
name once or twice." That received an ice cold glare from the pop star.  
  
"Hmph, well I guess someone with as little taste as you wouldn't know of   
  
me."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure twelve year old girls and boys across the world worship   
  
you." Kagome smiled her sweetest, most sarcastic smile. "Ya know Kagura, I   
  
don't know why you have a problem with me. I'm not here to steal your fans   
  
or become something bigger than you. In truth, I hate it here. I don't like   
  
being controlled and I don't like being forced to be something I'm not, but   
  
hey, life's a bitch. I'm stuck here whether you, me, the pope, or whoever   
  
likes it or not. You want me gone, go talk to your boss! So now if you don't   
  
mind I'll be leaving."  
  
"You're not the only one..." reached Kagome's ears as she stormed off,   
  
barely above a whisper. So Kagura was here against her will too, was that   
  
how Naraku got all of his so called talent. She could believe that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Threnody - Thanks for taking the time to review. ^_^ Of course there's more Inu/Kag goodiness on the way, their just the cutest couple. Glad ya liked what I did with Naraku, hope you like what I do later too. Let me know if you like.  
  
hyperchica11 - Yep, that was it. She was afraid you would come after her for even looking at Kouga in that way. I try to mention him a good bit, but me being more of an Inu Yasha person, with the Lech following second, more inspiration comes from them. Like I said though, I try not to leave him out. Kouga is cute to though. Oh, and I know i changed the ages around and made them closer in age and older. Just to fit the story. Could you point out where exactly you see the age problem with Kagome, I couldn't find it. If you will I'll go back and fix it. Oh, and by the way, Inu Yasha's fifty years + older than all of them if ya wanna get technical. Thanks for pointing out the mistake though, and like I said, if you know where it is point it out and I'll fix it. Thanks for the review.  
  
whoobonhooaglo and Mitsuko - sisterly love is such a wonderful thing. lol.   
  
To everyone else (alot of ppl were saying stuff concerning the same subjects and to shorten it I just made one response for it all) - Miroku is not gay, I just couldn't help that though. The mental picture got stuck in my head, I wish I could scan my brain images and show you. It's really funny. I had to make him look outragious though, just for laughs, and Miroku would be the one to do something like that. The pairings are Inu/Kag, Mir/Sango. I'm glad you all like it and keep taking the time to review. Just so you know you can thank Risika for the nice grammar and spelling, she's the one who's been cleaning it up for me. She's doing a very good job if I do say so myself.  
  
Thanks to all and keep reviewing. Almost at 100. WOOHOO!!!!! 


	14. Special Girl

~Chapter 14 - That Special Girl~  
  
Kagome sat backstage awaiting the moment she would go and make a complete and total fool out of herself. It was only moments away, and oh was she so excited! Not! She dreaded going out on that stage, it went against everything she believed in, everything that she was as a person. Not that she had a problem with that kind of people; she'd give anyone a chance. It just wasn't for her. She felt the most comfortable in her baggy pants, tight t-shirts, and raggedy pair of converse; not the way too tight pair of black leather pants that she now wore, or the matching halter top and high heel boots. At least she had gotten out of wearing that tacky pink suit he had asked her to wear. She was feeling self conscious about the getup to say the least. Oh well, she'd just have to suck it up and take it like an adult. This was what life had thrown at her and she would just have to make the best of a bad situation. With that in mind she stood and made her way to the stage entrance, the time to loose all dignity was at hand, but she marched with her head held high.  
  
Little did she know that a group of suspicious characters were sitting in one of the many rows of the auditorium, waiting for her to make her appearance. Each had on spy wear, which only consisted of thick rimmed glasses. You know, the ones with the mustache and thick eye brows. Everything else that they wore was the same. Oh yeah, no one would notice those four. Everyone in their immediate vicinity kept giving them curious glances and no one would sit really close to them. Inu Yasha, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku each sat there waiting for the right moment to put 'THE PLAN' ,as it was dubbed, into action. They could have done that before Kagome made her performance, but what fun would that be? Miroku had even brought his video camera so that they could watch this over and over and over and over again. Humiliation of a friend is such a beautiful thing. Their mouths fell to the floor as Kagome made her appearance on stage, they couldn't believe their eyes. Gods, what was she wearing?! Inu Yasha turned his head so that the others could not see the small drops of blood that trickled from his nose and the bright blush that reached his cheeks.  
  
Kagome marched on stage doing the best cheerful expression that she could , it was way over exaggerated to be real. Luckily the fans didn't know that though. She began to sing a song about how to be a heart breaker, which she definitely could be in that outfit. If you listened to her though, you could tell that her words held no emotions at all. She felt like such a sell out. All of the dance moves were very seductive and suggestive, which she didn't think all of these preteens should see, and she had to keep checking to make sure nothing fell out of the skimpy top. As the song came to a close the singer's body glistened in sweat and hair that had come loose from her high pony tail clung to her face. This pop stuff was hard work! She left to go backstage where she could change and get ready to leave, never noticing the four mixed in with the audience.  
  
"Was that our little Kagmister? Oh what have they done to her? Oh the horror!" Kouga began to cry out.  
  
"Keep it together man! We have a mission to accomplish." Sango, the creature of 'THE PLAN', stood and began to pace back and forth in front of the others with her hands held behind her back. "Alright men, everyone knows the mission details. We only infiltrate and obtain, no casualties. Got that?"  
  
"Yes sir!" the boys stood at attention.  
  
"Alright, now lets proceed with phase two, make your way into the enemies territory and don't let them see you. This mission is of the utmost importance, but I don't need to tell you that. Everyone knows where we meet?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Good luck men, now… dismissed!"   
  
And with that they each made their separate way towards the stage door. Miroku was crawling under chairs, Inu Yasha sliding against the wall, Sango with finger gun held up cautiously looking around for signs of danger, and Kouga running along hiding behind random things (like in the cartoons). Once all three reached the door they each showed their backstage passes to the security guards and made their way back. Each and every person that they saw gave them funny looks, they were still wearing the spy wear.   
  
Kagome walked out of that same door minutes later, dressed in a pair of old jeans and a large hoodie with the hood covering her head. If she was going to have to sing for these people, she wanted to know what they were like. So she figured that she would exit out of the front in disguise and get a look at them. Hojo followed close behind. She made her way around the side of the large auditorium, listening to the commotion as she went. As she reached the side opposite the stage she began to hear confused gasp from the audience, then sudden silence was heard as someone began to speak. Slowly she turned to look in the direction of the familiar voice, not quite believing her ears.  
  
"Hello boys and girls! I'm Inu Yasha and this is my band the Soul Stickers. I guess your thoughts are running along the lines of 'what in the hell are these freaks doing here?', Well allow me to answer you. Ya see, I'm here because I fucked up big time." A startle gasp was heard throughout the room at the singer's crude language. "Eh, sorry, forgot you were a bunch of kids. I'll have to watch that. Any way, I know we're not what you were expecting. None of us are prissy guys, well maybe Miroku there, and we actually have instruments and know how to play them unlike the performers you've seen thus far tonight. That's right, we're giving you the opportunity to see REAL musicians. As for me being a...a..." he was thinking of some other word to use than fuck up.  
  
"A selfish, arrogant, pig headed, stupid..."  
  
"Thanks a lot Kouga!" he gritted out through clenched teeth. "Like I was saying, I made a mistake and ended up hurting someone I really care about. This song is dedicated to that person, who's hopefully listening, other wise I'd be making a jacka...oops, sorry, out of myself for nothing. I hope she can forgive me though, cause I didn't mean the things that I said and I'd really like that chance to make it up to her. Ready guys?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Oh, stop it with the commando stuff already! This is serious!" Many sweatdrops were seen through out the audience, creating a big puddle on the ground.  
  
Kagome laughed, it was really them. What were they doing here though? Was Inu Yasha talking about her? He couldn't be, but who else then? No one she could think of. Was he sorry for the things that he had said to her? Did he really care about HER, or was this just some mirage? Something that she was seeing in her mind? In a few moments she would wake up and find herself asleep back stage or something. That had to be it. What she was witnessing was just so un-Inu like.  
  
"Come on Kagome, let's go." Hojo knew who these people were and was told by Naraku to keep them away from her. Like Kagome however, he had no clue as to what they were up to.  
  
"No, I want to see what's going on." She didn't even look at him, she couldn't take her eyes off of the stage.  
  
Inu Yasha scanned the audience looking for Kagome, he didn't see her anywhere. Was he too late? No no no, she still had to be here. She just had to be. He gave the signal and the music started. With eyes closed he focused all of his energy into the words that began coming out of his mouth.  
  
"A star up in the sky goes slowly passing by,  
  
The lights below...they spell out your name.  
  
You're comfort on my mind and you're with me all the time.  
  
And lot's of feeling that I can't explain.  
  
I won't spend another night alone.  
  
I won't spend another night alone.  
  
Out of every girl I meet, no other can compete  
  
I'd ditch em all for a night with you.  
  
I know you don't believe you mean this much to me  
  
But I promise you that you do.  
  
If I had one wish this is what it would be...  
  
I'd ask you to spend all your time with me,  
  
That we'd be together forever.  
  
We'd buy a small house in south central L.A.  
  
Raise lots of kids then we'd both join a gang  
  
Just as long as we're together."  
  
Kagome was totally entranced by the lyrics, she didn't hear or see anything that was around her except for the boy on stage. Feet moving of their own accord, she slowly began walking forward. Before she could move too far Hojo had her by the arm and dragged her towards the exit. She struggled against him, there was no way that anyone would take this away from her. Inu Yasha was pouring his heart out to her, she couldn't leave.  
  
"Kagome, come on."  
  
"No! Let me go." She held onto the closest thing to her, which happened to be the back of someone's seat, and desperately tried to fight Hojo off. No one had noticed the two yet.  
  
"The things you make me wanna do  
  
I'd rob a quik-e-mart for you  
  
I'd go to the pound and let all the cats go free  
  
Just as long as you'd be with me.  
  
I won't spend another night alone.  
  
I won't spend another night alone.  
  
YEAH!"  
  
The whole time Inu Yasha had been singing an image of Kagome's face his mind. As the last lines were sung he opened his eyes, hoping Kagome would be running towards him with open arms. He was slightly disappointed though, that was until his name was shouted out loud enough for all to hear.  
  
"Inu Yasha!!" By now the hood hiding who Kagome was had slid off of her head, leaving a clear view of her distressed face.  
  
"Kagome!" He was off the stage running for all he was worth before the song was even finished. It took the others a minute to catch onto the fact that something was going on.  
  
"Let go of me Hojo!" She was still holding onto the chair with one hand, but that hand was about to loose it's grip.  
  
"Come on Kagome, this is what's best. You don't need to see that looser. He doesn't even have any fashion sense!"  
  
"That's it, you're now officially gay. NOW LET GO OF ME!!" With a force that she didn't even know she possessed she managed to bring both hands up and shove the boy holding her to the ground. She stood there dumbfounded a minute by her own actions before turning just in time to see Inu Yasha reaching her.  
  
"Well, I guess I shouldn't try to come to your rescue anym...humph..." Kagome launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Does this mean that you forgive me?"  
  
"No." Her face was buried in his shoulder and hair.  
  
"Oh." His grip loosened on her a little, and he was just waiting to be rejected.  
  
"It was a good start though."  
  
"What else do I have to do?"  
  
"I don't know." She looked up to meet his eyes, they held something she had never seen in them before. "Was that song, was it really for me?"  
  
"No, it was for the fifteen year old in the front row. Of course it was for you!" He tightened his grip slightly and she smiled up at him nervously.  
  
"Does that mean, does that mean, that you..." She couldn't even finish her sentence, afraid of loosing the moment.  
  
"I, I lo..."  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, I'll save you. You keep your filthy hands off of her you freak!" Hojo had grabbed Kagome and pulled her away before Inu Yasha could finish what he was about to say.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" Inu Yasha reached over, pulled Kagome away, and then bashed Hojo upside the head, knocking him unconscious. Before anyone else could interrupt them he held Kagome close to him and brought his lips to hers. She didn't even have time to register it all, but when her mind caught up she noticed the warmth that she felt pressed against her lips and slowly began to return the kiss. It was like there was a fire running through their veins, the earth seemed to spin around the two.   
  
Cat calls and cheers could be heard from the audience and the band members left on stage, neither of them seemed to notice though. Miroku had thrown his arms around Sango and was now swinging her around in circles. Kouga was happy for them, but he stood with a frown upon his face. Miroku had Sango, Inu Yasha had Kagome, what about him? Life was so unfair.  
  
Eventually the two pulled away to catch their breath, the world slowed it's spiraling course so that they could catch back up. Both just stared into each others eyes for a moment, not really sure what to expect next. The cheers of the crowd finally caught their attention and they began to blush, the group was running towards them.  
  
"Inu Yasha you sly dog, you did it!" Sango hadn't expected him to go that far, it was so un-Inu Yasha like to actually display public affection. Hell, it was rare for him to show any kind of affections towards another person at all.  
  
"Our little boy's all grown up! WAAAH..."  
  
"It seems just like yesterday he was taking his first steps." Miroku and Kouga held each other and began sobbing over each other dramatically.  
  
"Would you to knock it off!" Inu Yasha couldn't stop his blush from growing even brighter. He started chasing the other two guitarists in circles around the girls.  
  
"So Kagome," Sango began, completely ignoring the others, "you ready to come back now?"  
  
"I, I don't know if I can Sango." Kagome's smile faded and she looked utterly depressed.   
  
"What?! Don't tell me you like it here?"  
  
"No, no, no. I hate it. It's just that, that Naraku, he, I signed a contract. He want let me go so easily. I'm his 'jewel'."  
  
"Well, don't worry. Let's just get out of here and then we'll deal with that. Okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"HEY!! Come on children, we're leaving now!" Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha while Sango grabbed the other two, completely stopping their little game of chase.   
  
As the now complete group walked towards the back gates, they were met by a small army of security guards. Naraku stood at the head of them.   
  
"Why Kagome, where do you think you are going?" His smirk was evil and arrogant.  
  
"She's comin with me, got a problem with it?" Inu Yasha let out something that sounded awfully a lot like a growl.   
  
"Actually yes, yes I do. You see, I know her, she signed her life over to me. Now Kagome, be a good girl and come with me. You haven't forgotten our little talk now have you?"   
  
"No, I...Inu Yasha, maybe I should just do as he says. At least until you find someway to get me out of this mess." Kagome held her head down, she didn't want anyone to see the tears that were nearly forcing their way out.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!? There's no way in hell that I'm leaving you with this creep! You let her go without a fuss or face my wrath!" Inu Yasha had his teeth bared and fist clenched, there was no way he was going to let her go. Not after everything that had just happened.  
  
"That won't be necessary." Myoga popped up out of nowhere right in between everyone.   
  
"Where in the hell did you come from?" Inu Yasha, along with everyone else, was shocked by the tiny mans sudden appearance.  
  
"Well that's not important. Now, like I was saying, there's no reason to resort to violence. Naraku has no claims on Kagome."  
  
"Oh, and how do you figure?" Naraku no longer held his amused look.  
  
"Well, because she sign a contract with me that has yet to expire, making your contract void." It was that simple. Myoga held a triumphant look and stood with his arms crossing his chest. "Well, shall we be leaving then?" He turned to the others and they began to walk away, leaving a fuming Naraku behind.  
  
"I'll get you for this!!"  
  
"I think not, try and I will sue you for all you are worth." That was the last thing said as he stepped into the limo that everyone else had already entered. The driver drove off leaving Naraku standing behind, yelling all kinds' obscenities.  
  
"Thank you so much Mr. Myoga." Kagome reached over and hugged the little old man, causing him to blush slightly.  
  
"Oh it was no problem."  
  
"Thank you all, I would have gone insane if I was stuck doing that much longer. It's nice knowing that you all care so much." Her smile was warm and true, just like before she joined Naraku.  
  
"Are you kidding, I don't know how much longer we could have put up with the grouchier than normal grump much longer. " Miroku pointed to Inu Yasha. "Maybe we should be thanking you."  
  
*WHAP*  
  
"Ya know, you really shouldn't talk about people when they're right beside you." Inu Yasha was holding his hand over the other boy's head, which was now sporting a big ol' lump.  
  
Once they were dropped off at the apartment, everyone pretty much went to bed. It has been one hell of a night after all, after their little number many young teenage girls had try to glomp them on the way out. It seemed that they had succeeded not only in freeing Kagome, but also in acquiring many new fans, turning the auditorium full of kids away from the evils of pop music. That was a lot of work for our young heroes to do in one night. Only two remained awake, each in their own rooms going over the events of the night.  
  
Kagome was having trouble sleeping, she needed to know if Inu Yasha seriously felt that way about her. Not that it was obvious or anything. She also felt somewhat uneasy about being alone, afraid that the big bad Naraku would come in the night and steal her away. So she climbed out of bed, clad in her heart covered pajama pants and white tank top, and made her way to the room next door. She didn't even bother to knock as she slowly opened the door to see if the boy was asleep. There he was lying on his bed, arms behind his head, eyes wide open. She took a hesitant step in and slowly made her way over to the bed.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He looked at her as she stood before him.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. What about you, why are you still up?"   
  
"A lot on my mind."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
He sat up and patted the spot next to him, "Want to sit?"  
  
"Yeah...so what's on your mind?"  
  
"You." He turned away from her to hide the so familiar blush, he seemed to be doing that a lot since meeting her. "And you?"  
  
"You."   
  
The awkward silence followed again, both not really experienced and somewhat shy at the whole girl/boy thing. Finally it was broken by Kagome.  
  
"Did you really mean that?" She refused to look his way, she was too embarrassed and nervous.  
  
"I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't meant it. I really am sorry for saying what I said, it was kinda low."  
  
"Yeah, it was." Gaining enough courage, her eyes looked in his direction. "So what happens next?"  
  
"I don't know, that's up to you I guess."  
  
"So if I wanted to get married first thing tomorrow you'd go along?" Kagome's eyes went all dreamy and she had a scary exaggerated smile on her face.  
  
"WHA?! Wait a minute, don't ya think you're going a little fast?" Inu Yasha's eyes became saucer sized and he was beginning to panic. Just what had he gotten himself into?  
  
"Hahahaha, oh Inu, you should see the look on your face." Kagome was rolling on the bed in a fit of laughter. Inu Yasha was so gullible.  
  
"Jeez woman, don't ever scare me like that again!" He huffed and looked away, crossing his arms across his chest in that classic Inu Yasha pose.   
  
"Hey Inu?" She asked after regaining her composure.  
  
"Yeah?" He gave her a skeptical look, just waiting for some other outrageous comment.  
  
"Can I stay in here tonight?" The color off her cheeks rose and she looked away, it was her turn to be embarrassed again.  
  
"You...want to...stay here...in my bed...sleep with me?" Shocked? Nah.  
  
"I, I'd just feel safer. I know that sounds stupid, it's okay if you say no."   
  
"NO! Uh...I mean that's fine with me." He tried to save some of his dignity, didn't work very well.  
  
Kagome crawled to the other side of the bed and laid down, facing away from Inu Yasha. At first he wasn't really sure what to do, but then he reached down and brought the cover that had been at the end of the bed up, reaching over and cutting off the lamp after he had made sure Kagome was all covered up. He just laid there staring at her back, afraid to make the first move. Kagome became impatient and scooted back until she met his chest, he took the hint and wrapped his arms protectively around her.   
  
"Kagome?" Asked Inu Yasha as he propped himself upon his other arm so that he could get a good look at her.  
  
"Hmm?" She turned to look up at him, eyes already half closed.  
  
"Goodnight." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers ever so slightly in a tender goodnight kiss.  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
Both of them fell asleep smiling, Inu Yasha wrapping his arm tighter around Kagome, bringing her even closer. That night they slept soundless and peaceful, enjoying the best night of sleep either of them had had in awhile.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Well there's chapter 14!! Guess what, only one more chapter and an epilogue to go, woohoo!!! My first completed work. I'm soooo happy. If you decide your going to miss me you can always go read my other story ::hint hint:: Yeah, I've gotten so many ideas I don't even know how I'll ever get them all written. I'm gonna have to start writing them all down. Thanks for the reviews!!! I can't respond to all of the reviews in this one cause ff.net "is experiencing difficulty" Ain't that a bitch. I'm hoping I can even post this one right now. Oh well...Oh and Mitsuko (hope i spelled that right, have nothing to got by at the moment) I'ld love to read your fic. Send it to me pleeeeeeeease!! SuperJoyJoy@aol.com Well adios mis amigos, until next time. 


	15. Facing the Past and Stepping into the Fu...

~Chapter 15 - Facing the Past and Stepping into the Future~  
  
~@~ 8 months later ~@~  
  
Kikyo was all alone in her nice fancy home. It wasn't quite what she   
  
imagined it to be, yeah she had the reputation and money that she had   
  
wanted, but she felt some what empty. Her husband was a young lawyer who was   
  
quickly making his way up in the world, but he was never home. Not that she   
  
cared; he was kind of boring anyway. It was someone her parents had   
  
basically picked out for her. It's not like he treated her bad or anything,   
  
there was just no love there. He was a young man who would one day be a   
  
senator and she was his trophy wife.  
  
She sat down on her bed and flipped on the TV, it was on some music channel.   
  
She was about to change it when she noticed a few familiar faces...  
  
"Kagome, you ready yet?!" He was impatiently standing in the hotel room   
  
waiting for her. Tonight the group was going out with a few old friends,   
  
since they were in Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga's home town for a   
  
show they'd be doing tomorrow.  
  
"Coming!!"  
  
Kagome walked out of the bathroom wearing Inu Yasha's favorite dress, a   
  
really short red plaid jumper with two thick straps coming over her   
  
shoulders fastened to the front with large safety pins. It clung to her   
  
curves nicely. Along with that she had on a pair of fishnet stockings, her   
  
black knee high boots with the buckles, and her hair was left down. Inu   
  
Yasha got up and made his way over to her, placing his arms around her and   
  
his mouth down to her ear.  
  
"Ya know... if you want we could just stay here." He purred out seductively   
  
causing Kagome to laugh.  
  
"Oh really? and what about your friends who are waiting?" She pushed him   
  
back a little and smiled up at him.  
  
"They can wait a little while longer." Poking out his bottom lip, he made   
  
whiny puppy noises.  
  
"So can you." As she playfully pushed him back and started to make for the   
  
door, he grabbed her and spun her around, bringing her right back into his   
  
arms.  
  
"Not for you." He crushed her lips with his own in a passionate kiss,   
  
silently demanding that she see things his way.  
  
"Mmm hmm." Ok, so she couldn't resist him, but it didn't mean she was going   
  
to make it that easy.  
  
"Nope." He left her lips to slowly trail feather light teasing kisses down   
  
her jaw line and her neck. Alright, so maybe she was.  
  
A few hours later Kagome and Inu Yasha walked into Mac's Dinner, the local   
  
hang-out from high school, to find the group plus several other people all   
  
crowded around in a corner booth. Two spots had somehow managed to be saved   
  
for the couple and a few people stood to let them in.  
  
"So Inu Yasha and Kagome, why might you two be late?" Miroku had that   
  
perverted grin plastered on his face.  
  
*WHACK*  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
Miroku's eyes were doing the whole swirly thing from where Sango had brought   
  
her fist down on his head.  
  
"Wow, you two haven't changed at all." Commented a boy with an unruly head   
  
of dyed blue hair.  
  
"BING!!" Inu Yasha ran towards the boy who had just spoken.  
  
"And BANG!!" Bing leapt over the table and went crashing into Inu Yasha   
  
giving him a big ol' hug. "I've missed you Bang man!!"  
  
"How's it going Bing, long time no see?"  
  
"It's been going good, still at the Skateboard Pro Shop waitin around to get   
  
signed on to some big shot company. Lot's of people lookin at my designs,   
  
just waiting for the right offer." Bing was an awesome artist and was into   
  
making designs for skateboards and whatnot, Inu Yasha even had one hanging   
  
on his bedroom wall that Bing had made him back in their high school years.   
  
"So what about you man?"  
  
"It's crazy, the whole band thing. It's nice though, I enjoy it. Life's   
  
pretty good at the moment." answered Inu Yasha.  
  
"Bang?" Kagome was giving Inu Yasha, or Bang, a questionable look.  
  
"Eh heh, just an old nickname. This is Bing, very few people know his real   
  
name anymore, and he's one of my old buds. We go way back, use to get into   
  
all kinds of trouble together. That's why they started calling us Bing and   
  
Bang, except his stuck and mine didn't." Inu Yasha shrugged.  
  
"Ooooh, so who's this lovely lady? You wouldn't be Kagome, the one I've   
  
heard so much about?"  
  
"Hands off Bing!"  
  
"Why?" Bing looked like a hurt puppy dog.  
  
"She's taken!"  
  
"Aw, lucky fool. Who is he? think I can take him?"  
  
Inu Yasha's infamous smug smirk appeared as he answered, "If you think you   
  
can bring me down, by all means go for it."  
  
"WHAT?!" was the unanimous response from the people seated at the table,   
  
except for the band members of course. Every jaw was hung open and all eyes   
  
were wide, it was unbelievable that Inu Yasha actually had a girl friend.   
  
Everyone who knew him knew about the whole Kikyo and the parents' deaths,   
  
ordeal. All of them knew that he hadn't even looked at a female like that   
  
since, he had even closed himself off to them, leaving his band members as   
  
the only people he talked to.  
  
"You, you, I mean you...YOU HAVE A GIRL FRIEND!?" Bing was about to fall   
  
over from shock.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Inu Yasha didn't see what the big deal was. "What's wrong with   
  
that?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just weird. No offense. So Kagome," looking at the girl Bing   
  
continued, "how'd ya do it?"  
  
"Do what?" This was all starting to confuse her.  
  
"How'd ya manage to fix this grump's broken heart?" It was a question all of   
  
them wanted to know the answer to.  
  
"Duct tape, it fixes anything." Everyone laughed at the girl's response and   
  
moved out of the way so that she and Inu Yasha could take a seat. Bing just   
  
crawled back over the table to the spot he had flown out of, knocking half   
  
of the drinks over as he went.  
  
"Kagome," Inu Yasha said as he pointed to the people all crammed together in   
  
the booth, "that's Toby, Rocksy, Angel, Bret, Skippy, Brock, Maria, and   
  
Hailey. Everyone, this is Kagome." Like I said, the booth was really   
  
crowded.  
  
Kikyo walked down the street with a small group of girls, all three of them   
  
wearing expensive designer clothes. Kikyo herself was dressed in a short   
  
blue jean skirt, a loose red top that fell off of one shoulder, and a pair   
  
of high heels with straps that wrapped around her legs going up just below   
  
her knees. Her walk was similar to that of a model and she held her head   
  
high, her long black hair flowing loosely behind her. Every guy that they   
  
passed was left drooling and every woman left glaring. Oh yeah, they were   
  
hotter than hot, making the sun hide in shame.  
  
She had heard about the little reunion that was taking place and she knew   
  
exactly were they would be. Not many people did know seeing as how the Inu   
  
Yasha's gang was all famous now, Kikyo had her sources though. As soon as   
  
she had seen the music video she had called up on of her old friends, the   
  
girl had told her all about the band and how they were one of her favorite   
  
bands. She even had tickets to the next days show. Of course Kikyo had made   
  
preparations to meet with her high school sweet heart. Now she knew what a   
  
mistake she had made in hurting him way back when, and she wanted him back.   
  
He could give her the life that she dreamed of, he could give her love. So   
  
with that train of thought, she made her way to the dinner in hopes of   
  
winning him back. She didn't care about what she would be giving up; she   
  
would be gaining much more. How could her parents disapprove her being with   
  
a famous and rich musician? Now that he was somebody she could be with him.  
  
The elderly waitress walked away shaking her head at the hooligans that sat   
  
at the table, she was the only one brave enough to wait on them. Then again,   
  
she'd been the only one that would wait on them when they were still in   
  
middle school. Yeah they knew how to make a mess, and they were loud, but   
  
they were okay kids. No group she had ever waited on had been as fun as this   
  
lot though. It made it worth the hassle. She'd practically watched them grow   
  
up, except for the new girl, and loved each and every one of them like   
  
grandchildren.  
  
"Kaede! Don't forget, no onions!"  
  
"Yeah yeah Inu Yasha, how could I forget? I've only been serving you since   
  
you barely reached over the counters."  
  
"Well ya are gettin kind of old."  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome punched him in the arm, "don't be so rude!"  
  
"Aye, it's okay child. I'm use to that boy's mouth." Kaede fixed Inu Yasha   
  
with a cold glare.  
  
As the group went back to catching up on old times the little bell above the   
  
door ringed, announcing that someone was coming in. No one really noticed,   
  
too caught up in the conversation, except for Inu Yasha. He stared in shock   
  
at the sight before him.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha, what's wrong?" Kagome was the first to notice his odd   
  
behavior, as soon as she said that though everyone turned to see what had   
  
Inu Yasha so transfixed and boy were they surprised.  
  
"Ki...Kikyo?"  
  
"Hello Inu Yasha, it's been a long time." She smiled sweetly at him, knowing   
  
that she had his full attention.  
  
"That's Kikyo?" Kagome began to feel her ego deflate, this woman was a   
  
goddess. How could she ever compare to such a beauty? The way Inu Yasha was   
  
just starring at her and not even noticing Kagome, who sat right beside him,   
  
was quickly causing Kagome to have a sinking feeling in her heart.  
  
"What do you want?" Grounded out Sango through clenched teeth. She   
  
completely despised Kikyo for what she had done to her friend so many years   
  
ago.  
  
Kikyo just ignored her and went on with talking to Inu Yasha, "I was   
  
wondering if you'd like to catch up while you're in town, maybe go out for   
  
drinks?"  
  
"I, um..." Poor guy, he was totally lost and confused at the moment.  
  
Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she knew exactly what this Kikyo girl   
  
wanted and she couldn't do anything about it. That girl had been Inu Yasha's   
  
first love, hell, he'd sworn off women because of her. How could Kagome   
  
stand any chance against something like that? Quietly she excused herself,   
  
the others to stunned to notice, slipped around Kikyo and made her way to   
  
the door, hoping that he would stop her.  
  
"Hey Kag, where ya going?" It was Inu Yasha's friend Bing who had called out   
  
to her, not Inu Yasha. She ignored him and kept walking with her head held   
  
low, trying to keep the tears from falling down.  
  
"Hey, Bang man, I think ya better say something to your girlfriend unless   
  
you want to be stuck in the dog house for the rest of your life." Bing threw   
  
a spoon at the oblivious boy as he said it.  
  
"Wha..." finally he noticed Kagome reaching for the door, "Kagome wait!" He   
  
scrambled over his friends and pushed right past Kikyo to get to Kagome.   
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going home, suddenly don't feel so well." She didn't even look up at   
  
him.  
  
"Kagome, don't leave," he pleaded with her.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kikyo was shocked beyond belief, "who's that?"  
  
"Oh, this is Kagome," was his answer. Turning her around to face Kikyo and   
  
wrapping his arms around her from behind, he rested his head on her shoulder   
  
and continued, "I'll go out for drinks with you as long as she can come.   
  
Can't leave the old lady behind."  
  
Kagome would make him pay dearly for that comment later, but right now she   
  
was to overwhelmed with the fact that he had chosen her over the would be   
  
super model. Kikyo on the other hand wasn't taking it to well; she had a   
  
completely baffled look about her. Her mouth opened to say something, closed   
  
again, opened, then closed, before she recovered and turned her gaze away   
  
from the couple. She could tell when she was going to lose, and lose she   
  
would to this girl. That girl held Inu Yasha's heart; Kikyo had given up her   
  
one and only chance with him so long ago. It would be something she'd regret   
  
for the rest of her life.  
  
"Well Inu Yasha, it was nice seeing you again. Hope you two are happy   
  
together." With that said she turned to her two companions and motioned for   
  
them to follow.  
  
~@~ one year later~@~  
  
Two figures were cuddled up in front of the TV. watching Saturday morning   
  
cartoons, each with a bowl of Cookie Crisp. Inu Yasha wore his long flannel   
  
pajama pants and Kagome was wearing a pair of baggy blue kitty print pajama   
  
pants with a white tank top. Both looked really cozy. Everyone else was   
  
still sound asleep in bed. It was one of those moments where everything's so   
  
simple and it feels so right.  
  
Inu Yasha kept looking down at the girl that was cuddled up next to him. How   
  
could anything ever be better than this? Everything at that moment seemed so   
  
perfect to him.  
  
"Kagome, I'll be right back."  
  
"Alright, better hurry. Commercial's almost over."  
  
He came back a moment later and retook his seat next to her, the show came   
  
back on. Nervously he looked from her to the TV; finally he found the   
  
courage to speak.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?" Not catching the slight shake in his voice, she kept focused on the   
  
screen.  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"Of course I'm happy; I'm sitting here with my boyfriend watching one of my   
  
favorite cartoons. Life doesn't get any better than this." She replied,   
  
completely oblivious to the boys' turmoil.  
  
"No, I mean..." poor guy, he struggled to find the right words, "are, are   
  
you happy with me?"  
  
"Did I miss something?" Confusion showed clearly on her face.  
  
"Just go along with it."  
  
"O...k. I don't think there's anything in this world, universe that could   
  
make me happier than seeing you each and every morning when I wake up. I   
  
love ya; of course I'm happy with you." With that she turned back to the TV.   
  
figuring that he was just having a few doubts and needed reassuring.  
  
"Kagome, could ya stop watching TV. for a sec?"  
  
"Ooh, but this is my favorite part."  
  
"This is serious!"  
  
"It can wait." Only half of her attention was on him, so she didn't catch   
  
the urgency of his voice or the annoyance.  
  
"NO! It can't!"  
  
"Stop being a baby, yes it can."  
  
"Grrr...KAGOME!"  
  
"Shush."  
  
"BUT I'M TRYING TO ASK YOU TO MARRY ME YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!" Placing a small   
  
black velvet box harshly into a completely shocked Kagome's hand, he stood   
  
up and stormed off to the room the two now shared, steam rising out of his   
  
ears and red faced.  
  
"Ma, ma, ma, ma...." All she could do was sit there and stutter eyes wide   
  
and mouth hanging.  
  
Finally her mind caught up to what had just happened and she looked down at   
  
the box in her hands, almost unbelievingly. Gently she opened it and her   
  
eyes opened even wider, it was beautiful. Tears came to her eyes as she took   
  
it out and placed it on her finger, it was a perfect fit. The thing was so   
  
simple, yet so amazing. Made of white gold, the ring had little designs   
  
etched into it and a small diamond in the center. Her mouth broke out into a   
  
wide grin and she ran off in the direction that Inu Yasha had taken,   
  
cartoons completely forgotten.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha!" She found him sitting on the bed with his arms   
  
across his chest with a scowl on his face. As she jumped on him, wrapping   
  
her arms tightly around him and smothering him with kisses, he forgot all   
  
about being mad.  
  
"So is that a yes?" He pulled her back enough to see her face, her smile   
  
becoming contagious.  
  
"Yeah." 


	16. Epilogue

~Epilogue~  
  
Here in this diary,  
  
I write you visions of my summer.  
  
It was the best I ever had.  
  
There were choruses and sing-alongs,  
  
and that unspoken feeling  
  
of knowing that right now is all that matters.  
  
All the nights we stayed up talking  
  
and listening to 80's songs:  
  
quoting lines from all those movies that we love.  
  
It still brings a smile to my face.  
  
I guess when it comes down to it...  
  
Inu Yasha sat starring at Kagome and his friends running around chasing a   
  
bunch of kids while being drenched by the water from the water hydrant he'd   
  
busted the cap off of. It was one of those hot summer days, around the   
  
middle of June, and the gang had gotten bored with sitting around the   
  
apartment. Miroku had Sango in is arms and was spinning her around, getting   
  
any one near wet. Kouga had one little kid in his arms and was holding him   
  
directly in front of the spraying water, getting squeals of delight from the   
  
little munchkin. Inu Yasha was admiring the way Kagome's wet shirt clung to   
  
her figure when she noticed him sitting there.  
  
"Inu Yasha, come on." She had one of those smiles on that could out shine   
  
the sun and her eyes sparkled with joy.  
  
"No way, you're all crazy."  
  
"Oh, so you are a wuss?"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Prove it." He took off running after a giggling Kagome, catching her only   
  
to let her get away so he could chase her again.  
  
Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up:  
  
These are the best days of our lives.  
  
The only thing that matters  
  
is just following your heart  
  
and eventually you'll finally get it right.  
  
Four out of five of the group sat on the tour bus waiting for Kouga to show   
  
up. Apparently he had went home with some girl the night before. Finally he   
  
stepped up onto the bus, but he wasn't alone. At his side was a short red   
  
headed girl, she was clinging to Kouga's arm.  
  
"Hey Kouga, who's the girl?" Inu Yasha was the first to speak.  
  
"This is Ayame; I invited her to come with us."  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"Don't get so grumpy Yash, she's cool." He smiled down at the girl who was   
  
looking around nervously.  
  
"So how'd you meet," asked Kagome.  
  
"She was at the after show party, she's one of our groupies."  
  
"Well hi Ayame, I'm Kagome. That's Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku." Everyone   
  
waved cheerfully except for Inu Yasha.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you. Thanks for letting me come along, this is so   
  
great."  
  
"Great, a fan girl."  
  
"Inu Yasha, be nice!" Kagome fixed him with one of her   
  
don't-make-me-get-up-from-here glares. Inu Yasha didn't pay it much   
  
attention.  
  
"Why, cause Kouga finally found a girl who doesn't take off running at first   
  
sight of him?" That caused Kouga and Ayame's faces to heat up.  
  
"Inu Yasha!!" Kouga spent half the bus ride to their next gig chasing a   
  
laughing Inu Yasha around the bus.  
  
Breaking into hotel swimming pools,  
  
and wreaking havoc on our world.  
  
Hanging out at truck stops just to pass the time.  
  
The black top's singing me to sleep.  
  
Lighting fireworks in parking lots,  
  
illuminate the blackest nights.  
  
Cherry cokes under this moonlit summer sky.  
  
2015 Riverside, it's time to say "goodbye."  
  
Get on the bus, it's time to go.  
  
Inu Yasha leaned over Kagome and deepened the kiss they were sharing, his   
  
hands roaming the sides of her body. Neither wore much, Inu Yasha in his   
  
boxers and Kagome in a short silky light blue nightgown. Slowly his lips   
  
left hers to travel down her jaw, to her neck, then down to her collar bone,   
  
making his way even farther as he went. While his mouth worked up top his   
  
hands moved down below, caressing her outer thigh and slowly moving up under   
  
her gown. Moans and whimpers could be heard from the girl as he went about   
  
his slow torture. As Inu Yasha was tugging at her the under garments that   
  
were in his way, the door cracked open, quickly ending what they had   
  
started. With a sigh Inu Yasha withdrew his hands and rolled onto his side   
  
to look at the intruder.  
  
"I thought you were a big boy."  
  
"I am daddy, but me wanted to seep wif you and mommy. It too dak in me   
  
woom." A tiny boy, no older than four, with a head full of shaggy black hair   
  
and big innocent violet eyes stood in the doorway. Kagome giggled at her   
  
son, true she was disappointed because they had been interrupted, but he was   
  
just so cute. Seeing his mother smiling, the boy took off towards the bed   
  
and jumped in.  
  
"You little runt," Inu Yasha grabbed the child and held him high in the air   
  
while lightly shaking him, but being careful not to hurt the boy, "you're   
  
hopeless, you know that." The child giggled and smiled down at him, causing   
  
Inu Yasha to laugh to. "Alright, but you're going to be a big boy and sleep   
  
in your own room tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Otay daddy, me big boy." The boy looked thoughtful before asking, "Daddy,   
  
what waz you an mommy doin?"  
  
"Uh...um...she fell, and I...I was making sure she didn't have any bruises,"   
  
was his quick reply. The kid asked to many questions sometimes. "Now come   
  
on, it's nighty night time."  
  
"Otay daddy. Night, me wuv you."  
  
"We love you too sweetie." Kagome gave him a kiss on the forehead as Inu   
  
Yasha settled the boy on his stomach, she cuddled up to him with her arm   
  
lightly draped across both of her boys and Inu Yasha wrapped his free arm   
  
around her, the other holding their son.  
  
Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up:  
  
These are the best days or our lives.  
  
The only thing that matters  
  
is just following your heart,  
  
and eventually you'll finally get it right.  
  
Life went on and the group grew older. Eventually they band split up, Kagome   
  
didn't see how they'd be able to chase around two little kids instead of one   
  
while traveling on the road all the time. Everyone was ready to settle down   
  
into a normal life anyway, well as normal as theirs could be. It had been an   
  
exciting six years. Unlike Inu Yasha and Kagome, Sango and Miroku took their   
  
time with getting married and stuff. Kouga and Ayame got along great and   
  
stayed together as well.  
  
When the band stopped playing, Inu Yasha decided to open up his own music   
  
shop where him and Miroku gave guitar lessons, Kagome helped when she wasn't   
  
busy chasing after the energetic five year old boy or taking care of their   
  
three month old girl. Sango took up a job with Myoga helping out with the   
  
new talent that came in; it was something she really enjoyed. Kouga decided   
  
to go solo; he wasn't ready to step out of the spot-light yet. He did pretty   
  
well at it too. Ayame was always by his side. They all no longer lived in   
  
the apartment together; it was way to small for seven people anyway. Now Inu   
  
Yasha and Kagome owned their own house, it was small but cozy, plenty of   
  
room for their growing family. Yep, that's how life went for them. They all   
  
eventually grew old but never really grew up, always the fun loving bunch   
  
they had always been, and always enjoying life.  
  
Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up:  
  
These are the best days or our lives.  
  
The only thing that matters  
  
is just following your heart,  
  
and eventually you'll finally get it right.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
FINISHED!!!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Glad most of you liked it. Don't worry though, you haven't seen the last of me. Kukukukukukuku (evil japanese manga laugh). I have so many more ideas, but first I think I'm going to work on my other story that's already started more. So stay tuned for our dashing hero and his rag tag group of crime fighters' next exciting adventure, DUNNA DUNNA!!! Yeah, I'm a dork. There might be an extra chapter for responses to all of the reviews, but that's it for the story. Let me know if you like the ending. 


	17. Author's Notes

Thanks to you all for reading my story and reviewing. I'm glad you all liked it. It's so sad that it ended, I was having so much fun writing it and reading the reviews. sniffle sniffle. As some of you have asked or mentioned, I do have other fics. Well one at the moment but I'm fixin to start posting another too. So go check em out and tell me what you think. No more modern day or high school type ideas yet, but many many others.   
  
Now to answer questions which is the reason i posted this...  
  
br - yes it was based off of Skater Boy, loosely any way. I thought it'ld make a cute story.  
  
Mitsuko - I Won't Spend Another Night Alone by the Ataris, one of my fav bands. They have alot of songs like that. I used a couple of their songs for all the guy singing parts, like Bite My Tongue, the one Miroku sung. The last song was by them too, In This Diary. I love that first song though, the one inu sings, it's so funny and sweet. I love going around work singing that one line "I'ld rob a Quicky-e-mart for you, I'ld go to the pound and let all the dogs and cats go free, just as long as you'll be with me" to one of my co-workers. It's funny, cause she just gives me the strangest looks. I love that line. Well, there's a really long answer to your simple little question. XP  
  
So, like I said, I have other stories, so go review them so I'll get to work on em. Your reviews make my day! So go now, right now, shoo, and read and review them. Come on, go, what are you waiting for. 


End file.
